Love For Spemily
by KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars at all. Hey these are some Spemily one-shot stories, I hope you enjoy!
1. Tomorrow

A/N: G'day! I thought I'd create a Spemily one-shot stories since I've already got a Hannily and Emaria one, why not Spemily as well? So Enjoy! ~KJ99

* * *

Tomorrow

* * *

It was guy's night tonight with Toby, Caleb, Mike and I were all at Toby's house playing video games, and just having a fun night with mates. Toby and I had been mates for years; we had grown up in the same street and went to kindy together. Caleb was one of my best friends Hanna's boyfriend, him and I just seemed to really click and feel like we've known each other for years. Mike is another one of my best friends Aria's brother, we had known each other years and I've watched him grow up. Once a week on a Friday night the boys and I would get together to hang out, we mixed it up sometime with go karting, paintballing, playing pool, going to the beach to camp and just something simple like playing video games. The Wii console was the most funniest to play because we'd do funny stuff just to win and there were a lot more games to pair up into teams.

Another one of my best friend who also happened to be my girlfriend Spencer Hastings, she was out having dinner with her Dad; I was worried because her father and her don't see a lot of things eye-to-eye. One of those things they didn't see eye-to-eye on was me, he didn't think I was good enough to date his daughter and also thought I was a bad influence on her. The already strained relationship between those two had become a lot worse and I had given Spencer an out clause if she wants it but she kept saying no. Hearing a knock on Toby door, I only just heard it over Mike and Caleb's screaming and standing up from the couch I made my way towards the front door to see who it was. Opening the door I saw a sight that broke my heart, standing there was puffy, red eyed Spencer Hastings with a suit case next to her and a bag on her shoulder.

Before Spencer can say anything, I speak "Wait here," I headed back inside and to the lounge room.

Toby asked "Who was it?"

I replied with "I have to go, I'm sorry to cut it short but it's Spencer and she doesn't look good."

Toby said "Hey, it's fine we all understand," the other two boys nodded their heads.

Caleb also added "If you need to get in contact with Hanna and Aria they are at Hanna's place having their girl night," nodding my head as I pulled my leather jacket back on and saying thanks to them before leaving.

Walking to the door, I say "Come on," I walked out into the fresh air closing the front door behind me.

Spencer said "I didn't mean to ruin your guy's night."

"You didn't, it was coming to an end anyway," Spencer smiled at me even though she knew I was lying but left it alone. Pulling the bag off of Spencer shoulders, I carried it and took a hold of the suit cases handle and rolled it behind me. Crossing the street over to my dark house, Mum was working a late, late shift tonight and my Dad well his overseas working for the military. Unlocking my front door I let Spencer walk in first and took her upstairs to my bedroom, where Spencer went straight to sitting on my window seat. Sitting down next to her, I decided it be best if I let her talk when she was ready and not pressuring her into talking; even though it was killing me to see her like this. Hearing Spencer sniffle, I looked to see her crying and my heart was breaking and wanting to hurt the person that caused my person to cry. Standing up from the seat, I walked over to my bed and pulled my sheet off from the bed. Walking back to the seat, I sat down leaning against the wall and pulled Spencer into my arms and wrapping the sheet around her.

"The whole dinner was a set-up, a freaking set-up of him trying to break me and you up," Spencer said as she cried even harder and held her tighter.

"He said if I didn't break up with you then I was no longer a Hastings, I was longer allowed to live in his house," I know knew why Spencer had bags with her, she had chosen me over her family. Spencer had chosen her whole family over continuing to date me; I couldn't believe it and I needed time to let it sink in.

"Are you sure?" I just needed to make sure she was happy with her choice and wasn't just doing it to piss off her Dad.

"Yes Emily, I want you and if my family can't get that then I don't want to be around them."

Spencer turned to look at me and asked "Are you sure Emily?"

"Yes Spencer, I've never been surer then in my life but I want you. I just needed to make sure you were making the right decision for yourself, not for me but for yourself."

"I am doing this for myself. Emily you have shown me more love than my own family, you taught me how to love and know that when you do fall someone will always be there to catch you to pick up the pieces; that was all you Emily. I love you Em," Spencer leant forward and pecked my lips.

"I love you too Spence," I say against her lips.

After kissing for a bit, I pull back and say "You can move in here and if Mum isn't okay with it, then we can get an apartment I have tons of money saved up that should keep us afloat for a few months. I have job and can get extra shifts, so the money won't dry out. You can borrow any of my clothes, anything of mine is yours."

"Wow, Em slow down and breath. Can we just get through tonight and tomorrow before making any huge decisions like that."

"Okay, sorry I just want you to know that you are not going to be alone in this and that I'll be here every step of the way."

"I do know that Em and I am truly grateful for you being in my life," Spencer yawned the rest out and her yawning caused me to yawn.

"I'll find something for you to change into and we'll try to get some sleep. We'll leave all the big decision for a few days," Spencer smiled sweetly at me. Standing up from the window seat I made my way over to my cupboard to find something for Spencer to wear, finding a pair of shorts and one of my swimming tops; I give them to Spencer to change into.

"Thanks Em," Spencer said as she left the room to get change in the bathroom. Removing my leather jacket and putting the sheet back on the bed. Afterwards I take my shoes and socks off and hop into bed to get comfy and wait for Spencer. As Spencer walked into the room she turned the big light off and closed my bedroom door, she then hopped into bed with me and we snuggled up together.

I whisper into the dark "We'll get through this together Spencer; you don't have to go through this on your own because you have me." I heard Spencer start to lightly cry and I just held onto her tighter to make it known to her that I was still here and that I wasn't going to leave her, like everyone else in her life seemed to do.

"I'm going to love you through it all, through the good, bad and the ugly I'll completely love you through it all. Nothing is going to stop me from loving you, absouletly nothing, there is nothing I have seen or will see that's going to make me stop loving you. I fall in love with more eery day, I'm crazy about you Spence and that's not going to change," looking down at Spencer to find her asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. I loved watching Spencer sleep, even though that sound crazy, I love it because nothing was hurting her and she could live how she wanted; with a family that actually cares about her. Kissing Spencer on the top of her head before drifting off into my own world of sleep, I had no idea what tomorrow would bring but it was going to bring new adventure to our lives; we'll get through it all together.

The End.


	2. Love Will Rise Above

Love Will Rise Above

* * *

Hearing a tapping sound on my window, I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled when I saw Emily crouched in front of my window. Looking towards my bedroom door which was wide open, I rolled off of my bed and over to my door to close it. Since our parents have found out about our relationship being more than friendship they hadn't allowed us to see each other, this was my first moment alone in weeks. If it wasn't for school and being able to hide out at our friend's house for a few hours, I would've seen Emily at all. Walking over to the window, I pull the curtains back and unlocked my window to push it up with help from Emily.

"What are you doing here?" I asked while helping Emily through the window.

Emily replied with "Your sister texted me."

In shock I say "My sister Melissa?"

"Yeah, I know I was surprised to. She texted me saying you were home and told me your parents weren't coming home tonight."

"I can't believe she texted you, I would've but my parents took my phone.

"It's fine, who knew your sister would turn out to be one of our savours."

"I know, it's crazy but what did you tell your Mum?"

Emily replied with "I had Aria ring the house phone, which Mum of course answered because I'm not allowed out of my room but I had five minutes alone with my phone to arrange it all. Aria called my house to tell my Mum that she was having a hard time dealing with her parents splitting up and needed me over urgently, for sleepover and movies. Mum of course wanted to speak to Aria's Mum and Aria got her Mum to tell my Mum that Aria and I had organised with her for me to come over to do homework, which of course did at school in front of Aria's Mum so it wasn't a lie. Mum asked Aria's Mum if it was okay for me to spend the night and of course Ella was happy to have me over at any time, with the promise of no Spencer being there."

"Oh god we are turning into Romeo and Juliet."

"You are so Juliet and I can be your Ruby," Emily said all serious.

I smiled and asked "When did everything get so complicated?"

Emily answered with "I don't know I hate having to do all the lying but it's definitely worth it."

"Yeah it is," I say while pulling Emily in for a kiss. Spending any time with Emily even if just a minute in the hallway, where we get to smile at each other and look longingly at each other; it was totally worth it. Eventually our parents are going to come to their sense and understand how much we are about each other, and that keeping us a part just isn't going to work; we were hoping.

Pulling back when I realised something, I asked with a smile on my face "If you knew that my parents weren't here why didn't you just ring the doorbell?"

Emily replied with "Two reasons, one your Mum's car was out the front and I thought your sister might have been lying; since it's totally something she would do. And two, I thought it would be more romantic to climb up to your window, now that we are Ruby and Juliet it fits."

"You are adorable," I say while smiling even bigger.

Emily asked after the kiss "What were you doing?" I watched as Emily turned back around to close my window for me.

I replied with "Just reading that book for English," Emily sat down on my sofa chair I have in my room and I swear it's her favourite thing in the room.

Emily asked "How much have you read?"

"Maybe about halfway through but I haven't really paying attention, I've just had other things on my mind."

"Oh yeah?" Emily asked with a wicked smile upon her face. Smiling back at Emily as I walked over to the bed, I scooped the book up from the bed and started to read the back of the book.

"Spencer?" Emily asked in this whiney-cute tone of voice.

"Yes Emily," I replied while looking across at Emily with an eyebrow rosed.

"Can you read to me?" Emily had this cute puppy-eyed look as she asked.

I replied with "Of course but why?"

"I love the sound of your voice."

"And?" I asked knowing there was more to it than her just liking the sound of my voice.

"And I eventually have to end up reading it too and I really don't want too."

"Lazy," I replied with.

"Spencer pleaseeee," Emily dragged out the 'e' at the end of the word and brought out her pout; which no one can resist. Smiling across at Emily before grabbing a blanket off from my bed and moved at Emily who stood up from the sofa.

"Why did you stand up?"

"Thought it be easier and I wanted to be in your arms," smiling at Emily's cuteness before taking a seat down on the sofa. Once I was comfy on the sofa I tapped on my thigh for Emily to sit down and when she did she was very gentle, I wrapped my arms around her and Emily rest her head back onto my chest. As I began reading the book to Emily I started to think of ways to thank Melissa, making her breakfast in bed for a month was definitely going to be involved I never realised how cool having a big sister could but as I felt Emily snuggle into me more I remembered. Pecking Emily on top of her head, I took a deep breath of Emily's shampoo and it smelt amazing; just like Emily completely amazing.

The End.


	3. Coffee Beans

Coffee Beans

* * *

I was up late at night revising for this half percent of my grade test, which we had in chemistry tomorrow. The girls said I had it all in my brain already but I need to pass this test, no not pass; be the highest mark in the class. Jumping as I heard the sound of something crashing, looking around my room thinking something might've fallen but nothing had. Standing up from my bed, I grabbed my ruler as a weapon before making my way out of my room.

Moving around like someone in spy movie, before reaching the staircase seeing no one, I quickly went down them taking them by two. Using the front doors peephole to see if anyone was out there but I couldn't really see anything, moving into the lounge room to find no one or anything had been moved. Continuing on into the kitchen I found someone standing there trying to clean up the coffee beans they had spilt. They were obviously at female because I could see the outline of their bra, and her hair was too dark to be Melissa or Mum. Moving slowly around the kitchen bench that was in the middle, I got to the fridge and was able to see from a better angle and who I saw shocked me.

I breathed out "Emily," I slide down onto the floor next to her to help clean up.

Emily said "I was trying to be quiet but I failed," I could hear in her voice she had been crying or was going to cry, I could also smell the alcohol on her.

I reply with "It's okay Emily, my family are all heavy sleepers and they'll be none the wiser tomorrow when they have their coffee." Emily just nodded her head and continued cleaning the coffee beans up. After cleaning up all the coffee beans, I took Emily's hand and led her quietly back up to my room.

In my room I sat her down on the bed and sat down next to her, I asked "Why are you here Emily?"

Emily replied with "Couldn't stand being in my own house."

"Why not?"

"Parents, found out."

"Found out about what Emily? You're not making any sense."

"My Mum found my box of pamphlets about LGBT, she asked and I told her."

"You told your Mum, you're gay," Emily nodded her head and I wrapped her into my arms. I was so proud of her for telling her Mum instead of running away from the truth like she had done so many other times.

I asked "How did they take it?"

"Mum freaked out, slapped me, went to do it again but Dad stopped her, they yelled, sent me to my room, argue, Mum left us, Dad sad but doesn't want me around that type of person and is accepting it."

"Oh Em, no wonder you needed to get out of that but why did you drink?

"Need to forget, broke my family up."

"Emily, you did not break up your family, you Mum did that not you." I watched as Emily the strongest person I knew broke down in my lap, I held onto her tightly as  
possible without hurting her. I rubbed my head and down her back hoping it was soothingly and I also kissed the top of her head.

Emily then said "Love you," I sat back from her really quickly like she had burnt me.

Emily sat up and I asked "What did you say?"

"I love you," she then leant forward and pecked my lips.

I say "That just the alcohol talking," Emily shook her head really fast which made her feel dizzy, which I thought was so adorable and cute.

Emily then said "I love you more than a friend and it's not the alcohol talking, I just never knew how to tell you in the right way."

I asked "Are you sure it's not the alcohol?"

"Yes I'm sure, why won't you believe?"

"I do believe you Emily, I just want to make sure before I do this," I leant forward and kissed Emily fully on the lips. It was nothing like her peck, it was a full on mouth kiss with passion, heat, needing and desperate. Emily taste good, she had the mix of alcohol, strawberries and chocolate, which was a weird taste but put it all together with Emily and I was a very happy person.

Emily broke away and said "I love you Spencer Hastings."

"I love you too Emily Fields," I went to kiss her again and I thought Emily was too since she leant in but she fell onto me and I heard snoring from her. Somehow managing to get us into a comforter precision, with Emily holding me tightly against her while she continued to sleep and me snuggled up to a her side.

Leaning up I kissed her cheek and said again "I love you Emily Fields, I hope you remember this in the morning," I then closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep of Emily and I together.

The End.


	4. I Lived

I Lived

* * *

It was funny how life worked out sometimes I thought as I stared at the photo frame in my hand, one minute your life is going miserable and all you have to do is your school work; but then something changes. Something in your life changes, I wondered if it was an overnight thing or someone had just turned the page to a brand new chapter of the characters life was beginning to start. Or maybe you meet someone new, different to you but yet you instantly click and just want to know every single detail of their life like, who their first grade teacher was or what they're favourite season was and why that was their favourite and having an hourly length conversation/debate about it.

"Spence!" I hear a voice snapping me out of my thoughts and looking up from the photo frame to see my older sister Melissa standing there.

Melissa said "Finally, what are you looking at?" she enters the room and looks at the photo frame.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking about how funny life can be."

"Yeah life is certainly funny at times," Melissa said while resting a hand upon her pregnant belly. Never would I have thought my sister Melissa would want to become a mother without being settle into a career but again life is a very funny thing.

I asked "Do you need me to get you something?"

Melissa replied with "Yes, I can't reach the chocolate in the kitchen cupboard and I've tried but I keep hitting my stomach against the cupboard; which isn't good for the baby. I would ask someone else but you're the only one in the house," with the pregnancy Melissa and I had started to have an actual loving sibling relationship.

Smiling, I say "It's fine; I'll come help you." Standing up from my sofa, I place the photo frame back on the cupboard it belongs and I stared at it one more time. In the photo was Hanna, Aria, Emily and I, I was the one taking the photo and when I had taken the photo Emily had been looking directly at me. I never realised back then how much she truly loved me, as more than just her best friend but in I want a relationship with you way.

My proudest moment I've ever felt for Emily was when she admitted to all of us that she was gay, it was before this photo that she told us. Emily had sat us all down in the brew late one night after she had finished up and had to close-up, the rest of had kept her company while studying and it was clear to us from the minute we walked in there was something different about Emily. After a refill of coffee for each of us and a hot chocolate for herself, she sat down and stared at us. I've never figured it out but Emily has this way of making others feel her emotions without even looking at her and we could all feel this worry, concern and sacredness coming from Emily.

Looking up at Emily we all saw her nervousness and I noticed her digging her nails into the pams of her hands, something was different with our friend. Emily took one final deep breath with her eyes closed and whispered out 'I'm gay,' we all watched as this massive burden lift off Emily's shoulders and just left her body completely; it was a truly beautiful sight to see. Aria, Hanna and I all looked at each other with blank faces but we could read each other's eyes and the next minute we all jumped up off our seats and crushed Emily in a big hug. We loved Emily no matter what and we took this photo to symbolise the love we shared for our friend Emily, we'd never stop being Emily's friend; it just wasn't possible.

"Spence!" I heard a voice shout behind me and I look to see Melissa was now standing in front of me with an inpatient look.

"Sorry, I just got lost in the photo," I say while holding the picture frame out for Melissa to take.

Melissa asked "You never told me what so special about this photo?"

I replied with "It was the day I finally knew."

"Knew what?" Melissa asked while becoming enhanced with the magic of the picture frame.

I went to reply, when another voice spoke "It was the day she knew she had a chance with me," looking around Melissa I smile when I see Emily standing there leaning against the door frame all calm and collective.

Melissa asked "How did you know on that day you had chance with Emily?"

"That photo was taken the day Emily came out, she came out to the girls and I," I smile at the end remembering the proud and happy feelings I had that day. Emily walked more into my room she was wearing her blue sharks track suit with one of my black shirts, her sharks swim bag was hanging on her shoulder and looking at her hair I smiled at Emily's soaked hair.

When the girls or anyone else would ask me what my favourite thing about Emily was, I would always reply with running my fingers through her wet hair. Hearing a giggling sound I looked up to see Emily had drop her bag to the ground and moved to wrap her arms around Melissa from behind, she had placed her head on Melissa shoulder and she causally looked at the photo.

When Melissa found out I was dating Emily, she knew before my parents and two months after we told the girls. Melissa was truly happy for us, she was excited about me being with Emily, I never truly understood but Melissa would say we were perfect for each other. I did agree with her that it seemed like Emily and I were destine to be together, we've known each other for years and never not gone a day longer without speaking. When Emily held me in her arms I fit perfectly like I was meant to in her arms and when Emily's is having a rough day which she never let on to me before we began dating, I found ways in calming her down. The most affective away of calming Emily down was by standing behind her, wrapping my arms around her and kiss in between her shoulder blade, continuing upwards to the neck.

"Spence," I heard a concern filled Emily's voice say.

I replied with "Sorry, I keep marvelling in the joys of being with you and having you in my life." I smiled at Emily's blush but what made me smile even bigger was Emily's smile, her smile was very catchy; it's hard not to smile around Emily.

Emily said "What's the plan for today?"

I replied with "Nothing really, I thought we could just hung in here and just enjoy being in each other's presents."

"Sounds good to me," Emily said while stepping away from Melissa and moving to flop down onto my bed. Standing up from my sofa chair, I move across to sit down on the bed and I sit above Emily's head. Emily understand what I want to do, she wriggles more upwards to me and lays her head in my lap. Running my hands through Emily's chlorine soaked hair is an amazing feeling, and I wouldn't give it up for anything. Staring down into Emily's eyes as she stared back up into mine, I don't think she quite understood my enjoyment in running my fingers through her hair but she saw or knew how happy it made me.

"Argh! You two are no help to me!" I hear Melissa say before walking out of the room and closing the door, but I can't remove my eyes from looking down at Emily because I don't want to miss a single second with her.

"I love your eyes, I love your nose, I love your mouth, I love the freckles on your forehead you try to hide from the world and I love your hair. I love the dimples that appear when you smile, I love your neck, I love peppering your neck with feather light kisses and I love you running your fingers through my hairs," Emily spoke while looking up at me.

"I love everything about you Spencer Hastings, your personality, your everything Spencer and the only thing I would change about you would be changing your last name to Fields," Emily said with a smile on her face.

"What do you mean by changing my last name?" I asked I knew what she meant but at the same time I had no clue what she was meaning.

Emily rolled over so she was now sitting one her knees in front of me, Emily smiled and said "I mean this Spencer," confused I squint my eyes at Emily and I watch as she reaches into her pocket for something but I don't know what it is.

"I've asked your sister Melissa, I've asked you're soon to be brother-in-law Ian, I've asked your Mum Mrs Hastings and I've asked your Dad Mr Hastings. I've asked them all, I've explain to all of them what I wanted to do and what I want their permission for. Some of them not naming names but your Dad, took a while in coming around to the idea and I had to prove myself more than once without your knowledge," Emily said all of this and I tried to stop myself from gasping but I couldn't help it because I thought I worked out what was happening. Suddenly my bedroom door opens and in walks Aria, holding a purple card with different photos of Emily and I together over the years.

"You have been the number one constant person in my life, with my parents always flying way you opened your family and more importantly your heart to me and allowed me inside," as Emily spoke she shuffled of the bed and held her hand outwards to me. I placed my hand carefully inside Emily's and she pulled me to sit on the edge of the bed. Then in walks Hanna carrying a red card with word or sayings Emily I have had, the inside jokes that no one knows and just the things that built us to form this loving relationship we have today.

"You are the only person I've ever want to be with Spence, there's never been anyone else and I don't want there to be. You are my first true love and I'm hoping you'll be my last true love," as Emily spoke Ian walked in holding a yellow card with the word 'I Do' written in big block letters.  
Emily clears her throat and said "Will you Spencer Hastings, my one true love, my best friend in this whole entire world do me the proud honour in becoming my wife?" Emily brought out a black velvet box and opening the lip revealed a three crate diamond ring. As tears of joy rolled down my cheek, Melissa and my parents walked in carrying a different coloured sign each. Melissa sign was blue with the words 'Emily+' my Mum's sign was green and had the words 'Spencer=' and lastly Dads sign was orange and have the words 'The Fields.' Smiling at everyone in the room at least once before looking down at nervous Emily on one knee holding out this beautiful diamond ring, it was moments like these that I lived for.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you and become a Fields; I would be honoured," I breathed out as everyone in the room scream and shouted in joy for us. Emily's focus remained on me the whole entire time, I watch her with shaky hands remove the ring from the box, to slip onto my left ring finger which I held out for her. Once the ring was on my finger this big bubbly smile came upon Emily's face, it was a beautiful smile to see and her eyes sparkled.

"She said yes!" Emily shouts as she jumps up from the ground to stand, she starts fist pumping the air. When Emily finishes her celebration she brings me into her arms, we share a kiss filled with passion, love, emotion, heart and just everything that we felt for each other was brought into the kiss.

* * *

"And that kids is how the life of my life proposed to me, I had no idea she was going to proposed to me which made it such a surprise." Looking out in front of as I come out of haze, everyone in the room is paying attention to but her, she's not she's asleep and has completely forgotten who I am. My Emily, my beautiful Emily Fields, my wife, the love of my life was diagnosed with Alzheimer when she was sixty-six; it was hard on me because she didn't know what was going on because the disease was already taking her away from me.

We got given a couple of good months but Emily got too bad, I had to put her in a home where she could be looked after and I was able to get a job at the nursing home to help look after her. It pained me to see my Emily going through this, forgetting who I am, forgetting that I am her wife and seeing her flirt with other women in the nursing home. It was all very hard but that's what you do for the life of your life, you stick with them through sicken and in health, in good times and bed and you never give up on each other; not for a second. I was given the chance to have this incredible person in my life and I wouldn't change it for the world, yes the time was short but that's what life is; very short and you need to live every moment like it's your last.

The End.


	5. Caring About You

Caring About You

* * *

"Spence, you need to relax," I say walking over with a bowl full of our favourite pasta dish from the Apple Rose Grill; which we had decided to order and share.

"I can't Em, finales are two weeks away and they will make or break me," Spencer said while reading over her history notes again for the hundredth time tonight.

"I understand Spence; I do believe me I do. I am just worried that you'll get sick or injury yourself from all the stress you are putting on yourself to pass these finales."

"And it's sweet of you to worry Em but I've got everything under control," as Spencer finishes speaking we both hear her stomach grumble.

I asked "When was the last time you ate?"

Spencer replied simply with "I had a granola bar when I got home."

"And before that?" I asked extremely concerned.

"I had a salad at lunch time, I ate all of it. My stomach is just growling because of the pasta, it likes the smell of pasta."

"Then why don't I believe you Spencer? Look me in the eye and tell me you ate lunch."

Spencer places her notes down to turn to look at me and she said "I ate. Dammit Emily don't know me so well."

"It's my job as your girlfriend to know you Spencer, it's my job to know when you are lying and when you give we a Hastings answer."

"I don't have time to eat, I need to study and pass these finales."

"Who are you passing these finales for Spencer? Your Dad, your Mum or Melissa because you sure aren't doing it for me or for yourself."

"When finales are over I'll eat as much as you want me to, I just need to get all this information into my head."

"Do you remember the last time you said those words to me? You ended up fainting at school right in front of me, we were having a normal conversation and then you just fainted. If I hadn't reacted as quickly as I did, your head would've smashed into the ground so hard that you would've needed brain surgery. Or how about the time before that when I found lying unconscious on your bed, I thought you were dead and I couldn't even feel your possible. Were they fun for you? Was that all studying worth it then? Because it certainly wasn't fun for me, I didn't have a good time having to give CPR to my best friend twice and no studying is worth losing your life. What if when you are driving to school after late nights of studying with no sleep and no food, what if you faint while driving and seriously hurt yourself and somebody else? What you do Spencer could easily be called self-harm because you are causing harm to yourself and not to mention everyone around you."

"I'm sorry Em," Spencer said while placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I just care too much about you to let those little things go and pretend they don't matter."

"They do matter Emily, I'm so sorry for putting you in those precisions."

"I can't see you unconscious again Spence, I have barely gotten it out of my mind."

"Okay," Spencer said while turning to sit cross-legged sideways to me and she instructed for me to do the same.

I asked confused "What are we doing?"

"We are going to sit here and eat this pasta bowl together, you're going to feed me and then once it's all gone we'll head upstairs to bed." I nod my head slowly before picking up the fork with pasta and offering it up to Spencer. Spencer stuck to her word we both ate the pasta together with me feeding her, I actually watched her chew and swallow; for some reason I was enchanted by it.

I know it sounds weird being enchanted by someone eating food but it was Spencer and for a while she used to not eat meals, she'd skip them not thinking anyone notice; expect I did. I was the one always standing next to her getting her to eat food, almost having to force it down her throat one time. Seeing Spencer eat for me is like going to see an orchestra play, it's absolutely beautiful. As I held out the last fork full of pasta to Spencer she leant forward to capture the food in her mouth and she began to eat the food.

"I'm sorry Emily," Spencer said after swallowing.  
I asked confused "What for?"

"For making you have to do that, it's not like the last times where I don't want to eat. I do want to eat but I also want to pass my finales, but I now know I can do both with you by my side."

"What are girlfriends for, right?" Leaning in towards Spencer, who meet me halfway and joined me for a kiss. This one was sweet and gently but soon it turned into Spencer pulling me by my shirt to lay down on top of her, for us to have a full blown make-out session.

Spencer asked me while I was peppering her neck with kisses "Do you want to continue this upstairs?" Not bothering to answer Spencer, I just stand up from her and the couch. Holding a hand out for Spencer to take and when she does I start dragging her over to the stairs, to go up into her room where we can have a little more fun.

The End.


	6. Home Is Where My Love Is

Home Is Where My Love Is

* * *

Walking through these familiar halls, it seemed like just yesterday I as running through them to get to my class before I was anymore late. Or checking out every single female that walked passes me. I remember leaning up against my locker and watching as my crush would walk passed me, having no idea what she was doing to me. Then one day that crush turned into a girlfriend, we'd spend hours in these hallways finding somewhere to make-out or whisper sweet things into each other's ears. All of it seemed just yesterday but I knew it wasn't, it was seven years ago now and I was a different person. I was here in my old high school for a reason; I wasn't just here reminding myself of the good old day or anything like or anything else.

Seven years ago the day after I graduate from this school, the day I turned 18 was the day that I left to join the military. I spent one year training before being deployed with my platoon to Afghanistan where we would face people you'd only hear about on the news and have to make quick decision but I guess that's what they trained us for. After receiving four different medals for bravery, six tours, two in Afghanistan, one in Germany, two in Iraq and one in Japan. Seeing men and women I serve with, trained with being killed, blown up, kidnapped and tortured for information. Being shot three times myself, once in the shoulder and the last two in my knees, I have been close to bomb and grenades that, that Bruno Mars song about grenades isn't even funny.

I finally decided after giving seven years of my life to my country it was finally time to leave the military and have my own life, start a family with the girl of my dream. The girl that kept me going, the girl I'd write my goodbyes to before going anyway, doing anything. The girl that I kept a picture in my pocket no matter where I went, the girl that helped me survive through everything. My high school sweetheart, the girl that I had a crush on all through high school and my girlfriend in senior year was that girl and she was now a teacher at this school. My Mum had told me in one of her many letters she wrote to me, when Mum told me that she was going to become a teacher I was extremely happy and bragged about it in base camp. Everyone that I knew out there knew she was going to become a teacher in Maths, Science and History. Mum would also tell me about her on and off again boyfriend who she married but after a year of marriage she found him cheating on her with another girl and that ended the marriage quick smart. I had almost quit the military that day and get on the first plane home but my best friend in my platoon talked me out of it. I had to read many letters after that, heartbreaking ones and they all brought me to tears but then they slowly became happy again which made me happy.

Finally coming to the classroom I could hear her voice coming out into the hallway from the classroom she was teaching in, she sounded so enthusiastic when her student probably weren't. When I had told her about joining the military straight after graduation she didn't understand why I need to go out there, I just told her it was something I need to do. You see my Dad died out there, fighting for his country when I was only six and Mum had to raise me. It was just something I need to do, which Mum understood but she didn't.

We broke up after that, we graduate and went our separate ways, I had gotten a few letters from her while at training but they soon stop. But I never stopped caring or loving her, I still love her to this day and it won't ever stop. Standing outside the classroom door that was shut I looked through the window to see her sitting on her desk just talking to the student who look interested well the ones up the front did not up the back; where I use to sit every single day. I hated school; I was terrible at it and I recon if it weren't for her I wouldn't have graduated. This classroom had two doors, one at the back and one at the front, which I always found odd but right now I didn't care because that one was open and this one wasn't.

Walking down to the door, I leant up against the doorframe and say "I'd lesson to her guys, she knows what she talking about," my southern-Texas accent coming through. I was born and raised in Texas, but after my Dad died we moved here and this place Rosewood was my home. Looking at the students I can see they're all staring at me confused while their teacher, my ex-girlfriend Spencer Hasting was staring at me in disbelief.

Spencer asks "What are you doing here?" I see her look me up and down, I was wearing my uniform from the army and it's a lot of white.

I replied with "I'm home Spence," I remove my hat to take under my arm and walk into the classroom.

"I see," she replied with and I can see her holding tears back.

Looking at her class, I ask "You don't mind if I talk to your teacher for a bit?" They shook their heads not really caring.

I ask "You didn't know I was coming home?"

Spencer replied with "No, how would I know?"

"Come on, we both know my Mum is terrible at keeping secrets," we both smile at each other.

"That may be true but she said nothing to me, she did come over to my apartment the other day but I thought it was just her monthly check up."

"I'm sorry about the divorce."

"How did you know?"

"Mum told me, she wrote about you in her letters, why did you stop writing?"

"It became top hard Emily, you were god knows where and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I'm sorry Spence, it was just something I had to do."

"I know and I understand, I've come to terms with it."

Spencer asked before I could say anything "So why are you back?"

I replied with "It's time to make things right."

"What are you talking about?"

Placing my hat on her desk, I say "I should've been the first person you married."

"Again what are you talking about?"

Sliding down onto one knee, I say "I know things have changed Spencer but the way I feel about you is still as strong as they were when we were here at this school. I'm crazy about you Spencer and now it's time to make thing right, the way they should have been from the start; I just need a little seven years to realise it."

Pulling a box out of my pocket, I continue with "So with that all being said will you Spencer Hastings do me the proud honour in becoming my wife?" I open it to reveal a blue diamond with a gold band, it was given to me from a local women in Germany she gave it to me after saving her son from a burning building; it was incredible beautiful.

Spencer looked completely shocked but when she replied it shocked me "Yes, Ye Emily Fields, I'll marry you," she pulled me up by my tie and smashed our lips together. They still tasted good, like they did when we first kiss and the kiss was amazing, I could hear clapping from her students but I didn't really care.

Pulling out of the kiss I say "I love you Spencer Hastings and I'm going to do everything in my power to make you happy."

"I love you too Emily," I slide the ring onto her finger and I hear her students clapping some more and throwing out words of congratulations. I finally had the girl I always wanted, it may have taken me seven plus years to get her but hey it'd make a great story to tell the grandchildren; wait when did I plan grandchildren? I think there are a few more things I should go over before, nah who cares if Spencer wants kids then that's what she'll get.

The End.


	7. Truth

Truth

* * *

"Spence?" I whisper when I don't see her lying on the mattress next to me. We were all sleeping over at the school for the truth-up day thing, it was a little lame but I did end up getting back on the swim team with the help of Mona. It was a real surprise to me that Mona had helped me get back on the team, especially since we weren't really friends, she was Hanna's friends but I'd definitely like to change that now. Hanna, Aria, Spencer and I had managed to score a classroom by ourselves with no teachers or parents, which was odd but we certainly weren't complaining.

Sitting up on my mattress I see Spencer sitting on a stack of chairs with her arms wrapped around her body as she stared out the window, the look on Spencer's face told me she was in deep thought and probably didn't hear me. Slowly standing up from my mattress, I see that Hanna and Aria are still fast asleep, picking my blanket up from the ground and wrapping it around my body. Carefully making my way over towards Spencer as quietly as possible, I didn't want to make the girls or scare Spencer. Getting across to Spencer, I slowly place my arms around her very cold body and when I did Spencer jumped. Spencer looked back to see who it was and I see her instantly relax into my body, she even lulls her head onto my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I ask in a whispered tone.

"Nothing, just go back to bed," Spencer replied with while bring a hand up to squeeze me shoulder.

"Like that's going to happen and I don't believe you when you say nothing's wrong, I know you Spence."

"Sometimes I hate that you know me so well," Spencer said while removing her head from my shoulder and standing up from the stack of chairs.

"It's a gift," I respond back with.

Spencer asked "Do you think your Mum will let me stay at your house this week?"

I answered with "You know you are more than welcome there. She has really come around since finding out about our more than friend's relationship."

"That's great Em, it really is," Spencer said but I could hear the distance in her voice.

"What's going on Spence? Please don't shut me out," I say with a voice full of concern.

"I'm not shutting you out Em, just come with me," Spencer takes my hand and starts leading me out of the room. Following Spencer down the school corridors, it's weird being here after school hours and when it's dark. Spencer keeps looking through every room, I am guessing for somewhere private to talk. We hadn't really told anyone that our friendship had grown into something more. With Spencer still trying to figure out whether she was gay or bi, I just didn't want to risk losing her as a friend or as a girlfriend and was willing to go out with her in secret until she figured out who she was.

Spencer and I had been best friends for year, it felt like I had known her my whole life and I was felt this connection to her. It was only a few months ago that Spencer realised it to and when she had, she ended up kissing me. Even though Spencer had ran off after the kiss, I had gone after her and after a lot of begging from my side I had finally managed to get Spencer to talk.

Being pulled into a dark classroom that surprisingly didn't have any other students in here, Spencer checked by turning the lights on and when we saw no one was in here; Spencer quickly turned the lights back off. Spencer walked over to the stack of chairs and brought two over to the middle of the room, I watched her take a seat and looked up at me waiting for me to take a seat also. Closing the door behind me and clicking the lock before turning around to make my way over to where Spencer was sitting. Removing the blanket from around my shoulder, I step forward and wrap the blanket around Spencer's shoulder and making sure it was wrapped tightly.

"Em, you didn't have to give me your blanket, I'm not that cold."

"Your freezing just let your girlfriend do this one thing. I am still your girlfriend right?" I questioned at the end very worried about whether or not I was her girlfriend, that's what could be on her mind. She might not want to be with me anymore and doesn't know how to break that too me, I become much more worried with that thought in my head.

"Of course you're still my girlfriend Emily, I actually think this truth-up day has helped me figure out a lot of things," Spencer said I feel myself relax only a little bit.

Spencer said "Tonight I learnt something about my family, I don't know what exactly I am supposed to do with it but I can't be around my parents until I figure it out."

"You can stay at my place whenever you need," I say while placing my hand on Spencer thigh in comfort.

"Thanks Em," Spencer said while leaning forward to peck me on the lips.

Inhaling, I replied with "Anytime Spence, but what's going on with your parents? Does it have something to do with Jason?"

"Why did you ask about Jason?" Spencer asked surprised.

"Because you've been staring at him all night, I might've been busy with Mona and my own group but I still notice everything about you."

"Wait, what does Mona have to do with anything?" Spencer asked with this adorable confusion on her face.

Smiling I replied with "Mona helped me get back on the swim team, I am officially back on the team as of tomorrow."

"That's great Em, why didn't you tell us or me?"

"After it happened you were kind of out of it, Aria and Hanna sort of crashed as soon as they got into the room and I need some sleep."

"Oh," Spencer said with the same distances voice.

"What's going on Spence?" I asked very carefully.

Spencer takes a deep breath before replying with "Almost two decades ago now my Dad he cheated on my Mum, the woman he had the affair with had a son and it's my Dad's son. I have a half-brother."

"Oh my Spence," I say while moving my chair closer to Spencer. Look in Spencer eyes I can see the inner battle Spencer is having with herself, she trying to fight of tears because she has more things to say.

"You can't tell the girls, or anyone else."

"I would never do that to you Spence," I say while cupping Spencer face with my hand.

Spencer said "Especially this part, the woman my Dad had the affair with was Mrs DiLaurentis."

"Wait, so Jason is your Dad's son and your half-brother?"

"Yep, crazy isn't it?"

"Definitely," I say while wrapping Spencer up into my arms.

I asked "How do you feel about all this?" I leant back to be able to see her face.

"I'm mad at my Dad for doing this to my Mum and I'm mad at my Mum for not being angry now. I'm just also really confused, I don't know how I am supposed to feel towards Jason and whether things between him and I change."

I say trying to make Spencer smile "I don't think there is a guide book on how to deal with the Hastings family drama, though you could write one."

"Emily," Spencer said in a serious tone while also trying not to smile.

"Sorry I was trying to make you smile. What I really meant to say is there's no set way on how you are meant to feel, you just have to move through the emotional wave you are about to get attack with."

Spencer said "You have a very unique way of saying things but that actually helped a lot."

"What are best friends for?"

"You are more than just my best friend Emily, you are my girlfriend and I don't care who knows it. Screw my parents, I don't care what they think anymore," Spencer finished speaking and move forward to kiss me.

I say "I am very glad to hear that," I knew Spencer was just anger at her parents and once that went away the damage and realization would come up. I couldn't argue with Spencer about this and not now, I'd just do my best to avoid her parents finding out about us for now.

The End.


	8. Stars In Her Eyes

Stars In Her Eyes

* * *

"Hello everyone and welcome to Karaoke night at the Brew!" I watched her up on stage as she welcomed everyone here tonight and explained what tonight was about. Everyone clapped as Emily walked off stage and the first artist of tonight got up on stage.

"How did I do?" Emily ask when she reached our table which consisted of myself, Aria, Aria's boyfriend/our old teacher Ezra, Hanna, Hanna's boyfriend Caleb and then our good friend Toby.

"You did great Emily," Hanna was the first to speak as always.

"Yeah, you definitely got your point across," Ezra said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, I just hope the rest of the night runs smoothly," Emily said before disappearing to do something.

Hanna said "She is so adorable when she is nervous," I had to stop myself from agreeing with Hanna. No one knew about my feelings for Emily, I thin Emily sort of knew but she never said anything, well she doesn't talk at the best of times so I don't know why this would change it.

"Hey Spence, you okay?" Toby asked while waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm all good. I'm going to go grab another coffee."

"Another one Spencer, that's like your hundredth one today," Ara said worryingly.

"You know us Hastings, we can't get enough coffee. Like our veins are literally made of coffee," I walked away as everyone laughed expect Hanna completely grossed out by the mention of veins. I stood in line passionately waiting for everyone else to serviced and get their orders before they slowly moved on to enjoy the showcase. The current artist was playing the violin, I recognised the tune as 'Adele's Rolling in the Deep' and they were playing quite well.

"Hey Spence what can I get you?"

"Hi Chris, can I please get a large black coffee and can I ask a favour?" Chris was one of the guys who worked with Emily, she always spoke highly of him and I understood why.

"You can but that is your last coffee before your being forced decaf, I've already given you four cups and that is dangerous. What's the favour?" Chris said with a smile as he ringed up my total.

Leaning over the bench to Chris ear, I was grateful when he leant down and I whispered into his ear "I want tell Emily how I feel and I thought tonight would be a good night but I didn't know how to sign up without her knowing."

Chris leant back with a smiled and said "Consider it done, I'll make sure you go last too."

"Thanks Chris," I say taking my change from him.

"No problem Spence," Chris said turning around to make my coffee.

"Have a good night Spence," Chris said while hanging me my cup of coffee.

"Thanks Chris," I turn and head back to the table to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

"Hello again everyone, it has sadly come to that part of the night where we are down to our last act. I just wanted to say a huge thank-you to all of you who came just to watch or perform, without you guys tonight wouldn't have been possible." We all clapped for Emily as she continued talking about safety when leaving. I couldn't really focus on Emily talking because I was too nervous knowing what I was about to do to try and get Emily as my girlfriend.

"Spencer, would you chill! I can feel your leg bouncing from here," Hanna yelled whispered at me.

"I'm sorry," I whisper back trying to get my knee to settle.

Emily voice brought me back to the stage "Alright, our last act is a singer," I watched as Emily read the name and looked up at the audience searching for me, I nod my head confirming what she was reading was true.

"Sorry, please welcome to the stage Spencer Hastings," my friends faces were priceless, Aria even chocked on her drink. Standing up from my stool as the audience clapped for me and for Emily, I made my up to the stage.

"I didn't know you could sing," Emily said as she stopped me on the wing of the stage.

"Normally I can't but this song I've sang enough to be okay. Can you just really listen."

"Sure Spencer, good luck," smiling at Emily before heading out onto the stage.

Speaking into the microphone "Hi everyone my name is Spencer Hastings, I apologise for Emily's pause she didn't know I was singing tonight and she wanted to make sure she was reading my name correctly," I got a few laughs. I saw Emily take my seat at the table being told by Chris to sit there and I could see she and my friend were confused. As the music to my song began playing I took a deep breath getting ready for what I was about to do.

"When she's okay, then I'm alright. When she's awake, I'm up all night. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters." Singing the opening line was so true for me, if Emily was okay then I was alright and if she was awake then so was I; it was simple.

"I see her face and in my mind, I seize the day. Whenever she's nearby, it's like nothing really matters, nothing really matters." As Emily and I make eye connect for the first moment during the song I see something in her eyes but I can't understand what I am seeing.

"She completes me, how she reads me. Right or wrong. It's so clear she's all that I need, all I need."

"I know what it feels like; I know what it feels like. Swimming through the stars whenever I see her and I don't need air cause I breathe her."

"I know what it feels like; I know what it feels like. I breathe her, I breathe her. Every time I see her, every time I see her, oh." Taking the microphone out of the stand holder, I decided it's time for the audience and my friends to know who I am singing to.

"When I'm lost and I need a sign, she leads the way and I'll be fine. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters." I slowly make my down the stage and through the audience who follow my every move.

"She completes me, how she reads me. Right or wrong. It's so clear she's all that I need, all I need." I make eye contact with a few people in the audience and I can literally see their hearts melting.

"I know what it feels like; I know what it feels like. Swimming through the stars when I see and I don't need air cause I breathe her." I am now finally standing in front of Emily, I can her a few people gasp because of knowing who Emily and I am. Emily is looking at my unbelieving but there's a defiant smile on her face that is magical to me.

"I know what it feels like; I know what I feels like. I breathe her, I breathe her. Every time I see her, every time I see her, oh." Reaching out my left I hand to Emily, I wait and watch before finally Emily reaches out and holds my hand. I hear small giggles from people because I had accidently breathed a sigh of relief into the microphone.

"Every time I see her, oh. Every time I see her, oh." I squeeze Emily's hand and I feel her squeeze it back.

"Well she's okay and I'm all right. When she's awake, I'm up all night. Nothing really matters, nothing really matters." I finish off the song the same way I start it but this time just standing in front of Emily. I did have much time to take the crowd in because the only thing I could focus on was Emily Fields lips on top of mine and how amazing they felt. It took me two seconds to get my brain into gear and I began to kiss her back. It was exactly how I had always pictured it and even better. Hearing someone clear their throats, I pull back from Emily's lips and look to see Chris standing there with this massive smile.

"Congrats you two! It's about time and I need the mic back," he said all in one sentences. Smiling at him, I quickly hand him the microphone back and turn to Emily. I half a second to breathe before Emily starts kissing me again. We went a good solid two minutes before we heard Chris being to talk and decided to listen in. Turning around to face the stage, I felt Emily wrap her arms around my waist and rest her chin on my shoulder. Placing my hands on top of Emily, this had been the best outcome that could've happened tonight.

"Hey everyone, my name is Chris some of you locals my know me and if you don't well know you do. I just want to say a huge congrats to my two best friends in the whole entire world Emily and Spencer. Congrats on finally getting together, these two have like each other for years I recon now and guess who had to listen to them talk about how great the other was," I laughed as Chris raised his hand.

"These two women are seriously amazing, they deserve happiness and they deserve it with each other. Even though they are still in high school and have their whole life ahead of them, I know that they are going to be together forever. Now I'm not saying that they're always going to have a happy ending, they're probably are going to be some fighting and arguing but this two are serious about each other and they'll make it work. I would like to wish my two best friends, the two craziest people I have ever meet in my life the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favour." I smiled at Chris Hunger Games reference, he hated people you reference stuff from movies or shows but he knew we were crazy about it.

Chris said "I would like to thank everyone who came tonight; hopefully we can these things more often because tonight was a lot of fine. Please get home safely and have a good night," everyone clapped before beginning to get ready to leave.

Turning around to face Emily, I asked "Can I give you a lift home?"

"Sure, Chris told me that I didn't have to stay to help clean up."

"That's great," I say happy about not needing to stay long.

Emily said "That song is my new favourite song."

"I'm glad you like it, I was nervous being that it's a song not many people know but I'm really glad you liked it." Smiling at Emily I went to lean into kiss her but then I felt different arms wrapping around both Emily and I. Looking around I saw Aria, Ezra, Hanna, Caleb, Toby and Chris were all giving us a big hug, which was probably the cutest thing they had ever done.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. At the moment my thing is to use a song to express how a character feels, I don't know if anyone likes it or not but it's fun to do. This one I spent hours trying to find the perfect song to describe Spencer's feelings to Emily and I hope I was able to do that with the song I chose. I didn't actually know this song before finding it on Spotify while looking for the perfect song but the song is called 'Nothing Really Matter - By Mr. Probz' just for those who wanted to know. Thanks for reading my stories! ~With Love From KJ99!


	9. Easy Loving You

Easy Loving You

* * *

Leaning across Spencer to grab the packet of chips, I smiled up at Spencer and peck her on the lips before leaning back to continue watching the movie. I didn't know what it was about Spencer that made me unbelievably happy, I could smile for days just by thinking about her, she made me feel extremely lucky to have her in my life. What was it that made me fall in love with Spencer? Was it her love for learning, I had never met anyone who loved to learn as much as Spencer does. Was it her ability to make anyone feel at ease, if I had any issues or I was sick Spencer made everything better.

How about her talent to make me feel so special just from knowing her, when you are with her she always had complete focus on you, no matter what. Was it her lips, she was an amazing kisser; she knew when I wanted a deeper kiss or just a simple peck to calm my nerves. Was it her athletic abilities, being able to talk about sports with her, not feeling stupid for not knowing that girly stuff and feeling comfortable to eat as much as you liked and knowing she didn't care and wasn't judging you.

She had an amazing body, mind and personality, she was what everyone was looking for and I was lucky enough to call her my girlfriend. Spencer wasn't anyone else girlfriend, she was mine. No one else gets to know what she thinks about, her worries and what makes her stress. How to make her happy, nobody but me gets to know this about her. Everything adds up to what makes me fall in love with Spencer every single day, she was easy to fall in love and I wouldn't have it change for anything.

The End.

* * *

A/N: I know this is a very short one-shot but lately the Spemily stories have been very heavy and emotional, so I wanted to write just a simple and cute story, I hope you enjoy! ~KJ99


	10. Coffee Beans: The Next Morning

Coffee Beans: The Next Morning

* * *

Waking up the next morning with Emily still lying next to me was the best feeling; see her smiling sleeping face was a beautiful site. I wondered what she was dreaming about, whether it was me or something else; I hoped she was dreaming about me. Unlatching myself from Emily I quietly pick up my robe and wrapped it around my body, it wasn't as warm as Emily's arm but it'd have to do. After making sure Emily was still asleep, I slowly made my way out of the room and downstairs. I could smell coffee was being made which told me someone was awake and when I walked into the kitchen I found everyone was awake. Melissa was eating bacon and eggs while drinking coffee, Mum was reading important papers with a coffee and Dad was reading the newspaper with a coffee off course.

"Morning Sport," Dad said.

"Morning honey, do you want me cook you breakfast?" Mum asked.

I replied with "Morning, no it's okay I'm just going to make a fruit salad for Emily and I."

"Emily's here?" Melissa asked confused.

"Yeah, umm…some stuff happened at her house last night and she needed a safe haven. I didn't think there was any point waking anyone up, we just went to sleep anyone," after some good kissing I thought afterwards.

"Is everything okay at her house? Dad asked.

"I don't know, I can't really tell you what happened that's Emily's choice on who she tells but I don't think she's going to want to go to school today and I don't think she should be alone."

"Your right Spencer, don't worry I'll deal with school just look after Emily," Mum said.

"Thanks," I say while beginning to cut pieces of fruit up and into a bowl for us to share.

Walking back upstairs with a bowl of fruit salad and two forks, I didn't mind sharing a fork with Emily but it would've looked weird to my family. Opening my bedroom door, I saw Emily was sitting up awake in my bed looking scared.

"Hey," I say and Emily look very relieved to see me.

"I thought last night was a dream but then I woke up here, but then you weren't here."

"Sorry, I thought you'd need some food," I say handing her the bowl of fruit salad.

Emily smiled and said "You are very sweet," I gave Emily a fork and she started to eat.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" I asked very carefully.

"We probably should."

"Yeah, so what did that kiss mean to you?"

"It meant everything Spencer, I've liked you for a very long time and your one of the people who made it seem easier to come out last night. Even though I was scared last night, all I could hear in my head was your voice telling me everything would be okay and if things went wrong I could come here."

"And you did come here."

"I feel safe here."

"I'm glad you feel safe here Emily."

"I want to be with you Spencer but my Dad is still trying to wrap his head around having a gay daughter, bring in a relationship even if it is with you it might push him over the edge."

"It's okay Emily, we can just forget the kiss ever happened."

"But I don't want that. I want to be with you."

"I want be with you too Emily," I say while placing my hand in Emily's.

Emily said scared "Maybe just for now we can keep us a secret from our parents, we could tell Aria and Hanna but I'm not ready for parents to know."

"That's understandable Emily, I'm willing to do whatever it take to be with you."

"Same here, I don't want to hide for ever and I'm not ashamed of you. I actually can't wait to scream at the top of my lungs that you're my girlfriend but I want my Dad to be ready to hear the news, he just isn't yet."

"I understand it Emily, I don't exactly know what to say to my parents either."

"So secret girlfriends?" Emily asked hopeful.

"Secret girlfriends," I smile confirming my answer. We finished eating our fruit salad and spent the rest of the day in the safe haven of my bedroom, in my bedroom we could kiss and hold hands and anywhere else we couldn't. We talked about how this was going to work, how we would tell Aria and Hanna. We just talked about everything and it felt good to talk to Emily like this.

The End.


	11. More Summer Weather

More Summer Weather

* * *

"Hello Mrs Hastings, you are looking rather beautiful this fine morning," I say instantly when the door is open to reveal my girlfriends Mum.

"Hello Emily and why thank-you, you are awfully chipper this morning," Mrs Hastings spoke as she invited me into the house.

I replied with "Yes, well who couldn't with this weather. After a week straight of rain, it's nice to finally have some sunshine; especially in the summer holiday."

"That is, now I take it you're here to see Spencer?" Mrs Hastings asked already knowing the answer.  
"I am, not that I don't enjoy talking to you. Spencer and I decided on the next sunny day to go on a bike ride, we won't go far and I have a first aid kit if it's needed."

Mrs Hastings smiled and replied with "She upstairs in her room doing some summer reading as she calls it."

"Sounds like my sister, she has her nose shoved so far into the book she doesn't realise it's sunny outside," I hear Melissa, Spencer's older sister say as she enters the room coming from the kitchen.

Mrs Hastings said "Melissa be nice to your sister."

"Always Mum," Melissa said with a cheeky smile which just makes Mrs Hastings roll her eyes.

Mrs Hastings turns to me and said "Emily, it was good talking to you. I hope you and Spencer have a good bike ride, tonight we are having a family dinner at the club so I would like her back by five, five thirty at the latest."

"Yes Mrs Hastings, I'll make sure she's back on time." Mrs Hastings smiled at me before heading off in the direction Melissa had come from.

Melissa speaks "I bet Spencer doesn't even know you're here, she probably didn't hear the doorbell."

"She does get involved in the book she reading sometimes, which is a quality I quite love about her."

"It's hard to believe you are only a high school student by the way you talk, are you sure your dating the right sister?"

"I'm very sure Melissa, it's Spencer that I fell in love with and while you may look similar you are no Spencer Hastings."

"I bet Spencer isn't even putting out; a sexy woman like you must need a lot of self-control around Spencer. Why don't I help you with your problem, it could be quick and Spencer would never know?"

"Relationships aren't just about sex besides we don't have sex, we make love. My self-control is definitely good around Spencer because I'm not a horny teenage boy, oh and again relationships aren't about getting laid. They are about so much more and if you can't understand, which clearly you don't by the way you're hitting on me. Melissa you don't find me attractive, you never have and you can't because you like men; which I am not. The only reason why you're hitting on me is to get back at Spencer and to hurt her, which I will not be a part of. I love Spencer Hastings and anything you try doing will not work."

Melissa yelled "Dammit Emily!" she stomped her foot before turning around and storming out of the room.

"Emily?" I heard Spencer questioning voice.

"Spence, how much of that did you here?"

"Most of it."

"I'm sorry Spencer; I swear I wasn't hitting on her. I was coming over to see if you wanted to go for a bike ride since it's sunny out."

"I know Emily; I know you'd neither want to hurt me like that. I'm just sorry Melissa was hitting on you. I would love to go on a bike ride with you."

"Can we forget it ever happened?"

"Of course we can sweetie," Spencer said as she took my hand in hers.

Spencer continued with "What you said was very beautiful, I'm the luckiest girl to have a girlfriend as amazing as you."

"I love you Spencer Hastings."

"And I love you too Emily Fields," Spencer sealed the deal by connecting our lips together for a passionate filled kiss. When we had finished kissing, we went out to the backyard to get Spencer's bike on the way out we saw Melissa in the kitchen glaring at us; but we just continued and ignored her. I didn't know what was going to happen when Spencer got home and had to talk to Melissa, but for now we were just going to ride our bikes in the nice summery weather and enjoy our time together.

The End.


	12. This Is Not The End

This Is Not The End

* * *

"As I stand here today looking out upon all of you, I know the last four years of my life have been good. Filled with hard times, like making the extremely pressuring deadlines of an essay which would potentially decide my future. Good times, like meeting my best friends, the people I know that would do anything for me and knowing I would do the same back. I don't know whether I would've survived high school without my four closet friends. I know everyone sees me as the smart kid, always getting straight A's but that doesn't come naturally to me and those four girls saw that in me.  
I don't know how high school would've gone if I had never met them, I don't think I would've been that straight A student living up to the Hastings name. To my friends I wasn't a Hastings; I was just Spencer who happened to have lawyers for parents. But anyway I'm getting off track, everyone sitting here today and about to walk across this stage to collect their much earn diploma has deserve it.  
We all suffered at the hands of our teachers but it was for our own good because now we know any challenge that we are given, won't be that bad because we know double Maths with Mr Gomez was tough and you were lucky to make it out alive," I paused to regain myself and for laughter from my fellow students who knew he was a tough teacher.

"Today marks the end of our high school career and I can't believe the time we wished would hurry up is now here, and I'm not ready to say goodbye. How can you say goodbye to the place that has given you so much? How can we just leave this building and go out into the unknown? How do we do this? Well that's an answer I don't actually know, this place has given me so much and I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay the people who were here to make this place so hard to leave. As you all know I meet my fiancée here, or my girlfriend since we hadn't announced our engagement yet but I thought what better time than when saying goodbye to the place I met her and my fellow students.  
Emily Marie Fields, I met you four years ago in this very room which not many people knew. There are a lot of things people didn't know about how we met, they don't know that you were actually wanted to be in the Drama club and you were heartbroken when you found out that this school didn't have one. I found you in here crying over the idea of no longer being able to do big drama production and playing the lead role. I told you that drama club wasn't the only good thing at this school; I was still on chlorine high that day from swimming that day.  
I told you how the pool made me feel and little did I know that you were going to try-out for the team that day. We've been friends, best friends, swimming teammates, co-captains of the swimming team, friends who wanted to be more than friends but scared of the others reaction, finally girlfriend which was met by joy from everyone who knew us closely and now we are fiancée. In four years I have found my soulmate, so how can Emily and I leave a place that gave us each other? While I couldn't answer this question Emily actually gave me the perfect answer, which was we do it the same way we did it first day. We walk out together with our heads held high because we survived, we survived high school together and that's how we leave."

"I would just like to say a quick thank-you to everyone who has helped shape my high school career into being the most amazing experience of my life and I can't wait for our ten year reunion to hear what everyone has been doing. I'll leave you with these words, Don't cry because it's over, Smile because it happened, Dr Seuss." Smiling out at my fellow classmates one last time before picking up my sheets of paper, I step away from the microphone and everyone claps.

Principal Young steps up to the microphone after I take my seat next to Emily and said "What excellent and inspiring words from Spencer Hastings, your valedictorian. I would now like in alphabetically order to hand you your diploma's, congratulated you on this achievement and wish you all the best for the future." The deputy principal Mrs Ashford began reading off everyone's name and they would go up on stage to collect their diplomas. I cheered the loudest when Emily's name was called out, which had embarrassed her but made everyone laugh.

Principal Young spoke again after everyone had collect their diploma's "Fellow student, staff and parents, I would like to introduce you to the class of 2017!" As he shouted the last bit myself and my fellow classmates stood in a shout from our chairs to do the traditional cap toss. I was congratulating a girl that had been sitting behind me, when I was suddenly pulled from into her arm and into another pair of familiar pair.

My sweet Emily's arms, she turned me around to face her and we both held big bright smile with tear drops in our eyes, trying not to fall. While to celebration went on behind and around us, all we did was stare deeply into each other's eyes before it was broken by us leaning forward for a sweet and bliss kiss. Our future was certainly ours and to take in whatever direction we pleased, and I was going to make sure that Emily was always in my future and her lips too.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Sometimes I talk at the end of the story and other times I don't but I just wanted to talk a little bit or a lot at the end of this one-shot. I wanted to write a graduation story because this year (grades providing) I will finally graduate from high school. Saying/typing that makes me happy but at the same time sad. Happy because it's finally my turn, it's my turn to graduate and it's finally happening. The high school I went to wasn't a very good one, they only cared about the students that were into sport or were smart; not the ones with learning difficulties. Granted I wasn't there much of the time but how can you be if you don't enjoy going, even with having many friends, if your not able to go because of your friends; then somethings not working. So after year 10, I dropped out of mainstream school and was luckily pick up by this non-mainstream school. What that meant was I no longer had to wear a uniform, I got to pick the classes I actually wanted to be in (unless it was a requirement for that year, like English or maths) and I began to enjoy school again. Joining this school was a little odd, especially because we called our teachers by their first name which was actually easier than I thought it would be.

Going to VOC as we call it here was the best decision of my life, yes it meant living my friends at my other school but I needed to make a decision on how my future was going to go. VOC has given me new friends, some amazing memories that will last a lifetime and confidence. Before VOC I was the shy, quiet kid in class and it took me a while to speak to someone. VOC gave me my voice, gave me the confidence in my voice to ask questions when I needed them answer. So while that's all kind of happy stuff, I'm also sad because I don't want to leave VOC. That place has meant everything to me over the last three years. It has taken me three years to get to this stage where I am graduating and while it's great, it also sucks and is sad because I have to leave. I have to leave a place that gave me so much, that helped me discover things about myself that I hadn't yet known. So how can I just leave that place and go into the unknown and scary world.

This last year has been hard because I knew from the start that this year was my last year at high school and I made sure I would enjoy this year, that I was going to study hard and get all my work done. The whole year it's felt like my swan song, I haven't been able to think of a song or find a song that can express how I feel (suggestion appreciated) but it's just how this year has gone. My friends from my old high school all graduate last year, so I didn't really have any of them so I had to relay on myself to get this work done. I'm proud to say I have achieved all my work this year and I'm going to graduated this year! I won't get the big stage to walk across or wear those cap and gown; or however graduation is done; I don't know.

But I know I won't get that, I'll just get a simple letter telling me whether I passed or not. That'll be my graduation, I don't know what celebration will come but when I do find out the grade I'll let you all know, and be thankful to everyone who has helped me get to this stage. I have met so many people through high school and it's crazy how much high school can give you, especially when all you want to do is give up. While I won't miss the assignments and the 2,000 word explain why this experience was good or whatever the question was. I'll miss the adventure and people who came with those assignments. I'm happy to say that I'm almost friends with my teachers and that is why VOC is the greatest thing to ever happen to me!

Thank-you for reading all of this, I just want to explain how I was feeling while writing this one-shot. I hope you liked the story and didn't mind me talking afterwards. Until the next one-shot ~KJ99!


	13. Three to Twenty-Six

Three to Twenty-Six

* * *

When I was three, I made my first friend in Spencer Hastings at Kindy garden.

When I was five, I made my first packed with Spencer Hastings to always be friends until the end of time.

When I was seven, I had my first kiss with Spencer Hastings.

When I was nine, I realised I was in love with Spencer Hastings.

When I was eleven, I made my first apologize to Spencer Hastings for fighting over some boy she thought we both liked.

When I was twelve, I made my first confession to Spencer Hastings that I was gay.

When I was thirteen, I made my first acceptation that Spencer and I would only ever be friends.

When I was fourteen, I made my second friend in Alison DiLaurentis at High School.

When I was fifth-teen, I had my second kiss with my girlfriend Alison DiLaurentis.

When I was sixteen, I watched Spencer Hastings have her second kiss with Toby Cavanaugh.

When I was seventeen, I broke up with Alison DiLaurentis and I told her the truth that my heart belonged to Spencer Hastings and it was never going to change.

When I was eighteen, I graduated High School and Spencer Hastings broke up with Toby Cavanaugh.

When I was nineteen, I asked Spencer Hastings out for the first time on a date and she accepted the invitation.

When I was twenty, I had asked Spencer Hastings to be my girlfriend.

When I was twenty-one, Spencer Hastings and I moved in together.

When I was twenty-four, I asked Spencer Hastings to marry me and she accepted.

When I was twenty-five, I said I do to my first friend, my first kiss and my first love.

And now when I am twenty-six, Spencer Hastings and I are expecting our first child together…

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey, okay yes I know how short this story is but I wanted to write something different and cuteesy.

So if you don't mind I'm going to talk again, give you an update on what's going on. Alright, so as of the 9th of November I had officially, officially finished High School forever and handed in my last assignment. Which kind of did make a big deal, I went to my teacher who is very unique for a teacher. I had to wait a bit because she was busy helping another student and I didn't want to distract the other student, when I knew they don't come in much and what I was going to do was going to distract everyone; so I patiently waited.

As I waited another teacher who was there, asked if she could take my work to give to this other teacher but I said no it's alright, which probably confused the teacher seeing as normally I would've.

Eventually the teacher finished helping the other student and turned to look at me, I said "Are you ready?"  
to which they replied with "Yeah, I guess," they were confused as to what was going on.  
So I went on with "Providing everything is fine with another teachers work, this is officially my last assignment for high school ever."

This caused the teacher to be completely amazed, whether it was because she got my last eve piece of work or she was just really happy for me. But she hugged me and congratulated me. Which caused the principal type figure at this school to ask what was going on, and we told the room. All the teachers in that room congratulated me and hugged me, I got a couple of photos with the teachers and they all made me cry.

While I have been back a couple of times since then, I can safely say graduated life has been good. I mean all I've done is slept during the day but now I don't have to feel bad for it anymore. So now I'm looking into doing some volunteer work over the holidays, I find out sometime in December if I've gotten into my external tafe course, which is Events. Without a doubt this year has been my year school wise, this years has been absolutely incredible and I couldn't have asked for a better year. Yes I still have to wait to find out my grades but I'm quietly confident I've gotten the right grades to pass.

Thank-you for letting me tell you guys this and for reading this story! ~KJ99!


	14. Merry Christmas Spemily

A/N: Hello! I'm feeling in the Christmas mood hence the Christmas based story. I want to write a Christmas story for all of my one-shots just with the correct names for the story which I hope I did. I really do like Christmas, just the atmosphere of it all can be amazing. I used the songs Have yourself a merry little Christmas and Jingle Bells because they are my all time favourite Christmas songs. I would also like to thankyou all for keeping with me, I know you have to wait a while for one-shots but you stay with me and I'm truly grateful for all of your support so thank-you. I hope you all have a very, very merry Christmas and a happy new year! ~KJ99

* * *

Merry Christmas Spemily

* * *

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas now," we heard begin sang as we walked through the shopping centre. It was only a week until Christmas, Emily and I are out shopping and just enjoying the Christmas season. We loved Christmas, I loved how magical the time was and Emily, well she liked the elves and snow. The two of us always brought the best out of each other when it was Christmas.

Together we'd decorate our Christmas tree, hang the lights outside of our house and bake Christmas cookies together. Christmas Eve we would spend snuggled up in bed watching our favourite Christmas movies. In the morning of Christmas day, we'd exchange gifts over bacon and eggs we had cooked together; while wearing our favourite Christmas shirt. Afterwards we would take the twenty minute drive back into Rosewood where our parents still both leave.

We'd spend the afternoon having a feast with both of our parents, normally at my parents' house because it was bigger. In the evening together we would set up the barn at my parents' house, ready to celebrate Christmas with our friends. Every year we'd always pass out in the barn, in the morning we shared breakfast and then once everyone had left, we'd pack up the barn and stay in Rosewood with our parents for the next week.

"Oh mistletoe," we heard someone say next to us bring me out of my thoughts. Emily and I glanced up at the same time to see the plastic decoration above us. Smiling back down at Emily before leaning in for a quick peck, making that random stranger A'ww at our cuteness and who could blame them; we are fairly cute.

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light, from now on our troubles will be out of sight. Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yule-tide gay, from now on our troubles will be miles away," Emily whispered sang to me.

"I just love Christmas Emily."

"I know you do Spence."

"Hey that would look cute on you," I say pointing across at the elf hat display in one of the stores.

"What if we both get one, then we can be cute together."

"We are always cute together Emily." Together hand-in-hand we walked across to the display and picked an elf hat we'd both want. Emily then insisted on paying for them much to my annoyance. Once bought we helped each other put the hat on and then took several photos together, with each other's phones.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Stay here, I'll go buy us a pretzel to share."

"Okay thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me a peck on the side of my mouth. While waiting in the line I looked over to check on Emily to see she had move to sit down, she was currently taking selfies with ridiculous face which were adorable.

A man from behind me said "Lady your turn."

"Sorry," I say realising I was holding up the line. With pretzel and water in hand, knowing Emily sometimes couldn't handle to much salt, I make my way back over to Emily.

"Here," I say letting Emily take the first bite and just like I had thought she grabbed for the water next.

"Thanks sweetie," Emily said giving me another peck to my side lip.

"You're welcome," I replied around my bite of pretzel.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells. Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open sleigh, over the fields we go, laughing all the way. Bells on bobtails ring making spirit bright, what fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight," was played over the speaker indicating Santa's arrival for the night. Emily looked around before pointing out the man for me. Together we sang along with the speaker and some of the crowd too. Waving as Santa approached us, the last thing we expected was to be handed a little present we thanked him and he continued along.

"Can I open it?" Emily asked excited. I nod my head and watch as Emily shredded the wrapping paper to reveal a box of chocolate, the definitely weren't going to go uneaten with Emily and I around.

"Thanks Santa," Emily said extremely happy. We finished up eat our pretzel and went back to shopping, we still had a few people to get presents for but we both just enjoyed being in the Christmas atmosphere together.

The End.


	15. Love

"Emily, what are you doing here?" I asked opening the front door to my house late Saturday morning. I was surprised to see Emily here; I couldn't think have any plans we had arranged. However what surprised me more was Emily was supporting a black eye, cut lip and bruised knuckles.

"I thought I'd bring you some coffee and a jam donut."

"Why? Did we make plans to hang out."

Emily replied with "No, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought it'd be nice to hang out."

"Sure, come in," I say opening the door further allowing her to enter.

"Are your parents' home?"

"No, they left for Philly late last night."

"That's good I guess, I mean you have the whole house to yourself."

"Yeah," I say before asking "So why exactly are you here?"

Emily replied with "Like I said I brought you coffee."

"But why exactly?"

"Don't you want me here?" Emily asked.

I responded with "You know you're always welcome here Emily, I'm just surprised to see you and looking so beat up. What happened?"

"Nothing happened."

"You're kidding right, Emily you've got a black eye, a bust lip and bruised knuckles tell me again nothing happened."

"Okay, so I got into a fight. They got a couple in and so did I, no big deal."

"Who?" I asked.

"What do you mean who?" Emily countered with.

"Who did you get into a fight with?"

Emily asked back "Do you want your donut on a plate? I guess you will, they do tend to make a mess or at least you do when eating them." I watched as she walked away and head towards the kitchen.

"No, what I want is for you to tell me who you got into a fight with?" I shout chasing after her.

"Look, it was just some random person that I don't know, you don't know. We bumped into each other, they got pissed punched me a couple of times and I punched back in defence," Emily finished just as there was a knock at the kitchen side door. Walking over to the door, I pull it open and am very surprised to see Toby, my boyfriend. However the surprising factor is he has two black eyes and bruised knuckles, it doesn't take a genius to work out these two got into a fight.

Turning to Emily, I say "Someone we don't know, hey?" I step back allowing Toby to enter into the house.

Toby shouts at Emily "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Thought I'd come hang out with my best friend, since when is that a problem," Emily states.

"You know since when," Toby shouts glaring at Emily.

I ask "What is going on between you two?"

"Nothing," they both state still glaring at each other.

"Clearly somethings going on. Toby, why are you here?"

Toby replied with "I thought we could hang out, I'm not working today."

I say "Well Emily was here first, maybe we'll hang out later."

"Whatever," he mumbles before walking out of the house. Quickly closing the door, I turn to look at Emily and see she's return to looking for a plate.

"Emily."

"Yeah Spence," Emily snaps her head up.

"Can you please tell me what's going on? Why did you bring me coffee and a donut? What's happened between you and Toby, last time I checked you two were best friends." Emily wipes at her eyes, a clear sign she's trying not to cry which worries me; completely.

Emily then said "Can we just enjoy one last coffee and donut together, before everything blows up please?"

"Of course we can Emily but it won't be our last one," I say walking over to take a coffee and the plate with the donut on it.

"That's what you say now," Emily spoke as she joined me on the couch.

Emily then asked with a new expression upon her face "How has your morning been?"

"It's been good, I've just been reading."

"What book?"

"The Fault In Our Stars."

"Should've known," Emily said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"Because it's your favourite book."

I asked "How do you know that?"

"You're always reading it, I've seen you read it a thousand of times."

"Well it's a good book."

"I know, you once read it to me."

"I remember," I say with a smile remembering Emily's face when I had read it to her.

I asked "How's your morning been?"

"Different to every other day, a bad different."

"Why was it bad?"

"Because I got into a fight with my best friend, who is no longer my best friend," Emily explained.

"What was it over?"

"We once made a deal never to love the same people but we've both broken it."

"How so? I don't understand."

"Come on Spence, don't tell me you don't know or understand. You know exactly whom I've fallen in love with and have been since I've met her, but never had the courage to admit it."

"Emily, what are you saying?" I asked taken back by Emily's words.

Emily looked into my eyes as she said "I am in love with you Spencer Hastings."

"What? No, no, this is not happening, you did not just say that. Wait I'm the reason you and Toby got into that fight."

"I did just say that, I am in love with you. Yes that's why we fought, he just figured it out. I don't know he did, he just picked up on it and didn't like it."

"So he punched you?"

"Pretty much, the whole of Rosewood probably knows now."

"Why now? Why are you telling me this now Emily?"

"Because I need to move on, the only way to move on is by telling you and accepting your rejection. Like I said, I just wanted to enjoy one last coffee and donut with you."

I say "You're deciding a lot of things about what's going to happen from here."

"Well I can't stand to see you with him, it hurts too much."

"I understand you and Toby made a deal, but why did he actually start the fight?"

"I don't know, I guess he was angry."

"You say that again," I say.

"I don't understand Spencer."

Taking a deep breath, I say "Toby once asked me if there was someone I used to have feelings for besides him or if I'd ever kiss a girl, if so how would it be. I said your name."

"Wait, you had feelings for me before Toby, why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I was scared, you didn't seem interested and I was scared of rejection."

"This is just great, you don't still have feelings for me do you?" Emily asked looking at me hopefully.

I replied with "I can't Emily, it would hurt Toby."

Emily said "Take Toby out of the picture, do you still have feelings for me?"

"I don't know Emily."

"Well that's not a no."

"But it's not a yes either, I really like Toby and I don't want to hurt him."

"Looks like I'm the one getting hurt."

"I'm sorry Emily, if Toby wasn't involved I'd."

"You'd what? actually want to be with me. I'm not someone second choice, Spencer."

"That's not what I meant. You have always been my first choice but I can't just break up with Toby for you, it would crush him."

"I've had this conversation in my head a thousand of times and not once did I think it'd go this way. Are you going to break up with him?"

"No," I say shaking my head.

"Spencer you just admitted to me, that you don't love him and that he isn't your first choice. I'm saying this as your friend and not as someone who is in love with you, Toby doesn't deserve to be someone second choice not when the other is his first choice. Toby loves you, he was my best mate so I know how much he loves you more than anyone else does and while he isn't in my life anymore, he doesn't deserve to be treated like this."

"So what, you want me to just break up with him and date you? That would hurt him."

"While I like the idea of you and I dating, I don't want Toby to get hurt, I still care about. I think you need to tell him how you feel and go from there. If things go south, I'm here as a shoulder and if something happens between us; then great. If things work out for you two as a couple, then I'm happy for you but you'll lose me as your friend, you both will, the girls will. I know it's selfish of me to say this but I wouldn't be able to see you with him or anyone else."

"It is selfish of you Emily, to not be my friend or the girls friend just because I'm dating someone that isn't you; however I understand why'd you do it."  
Emily nods her head before saying "I've got to go, let you think and what not." I nod my head and watch as Emily stands up. Emily leans down in front of me and pecks the side of my lip, I can't help but think as she leave what would it feel like to have Emily's lips fully upon mine. Sighing as I lay down on the sofa, knowing I had a big decision to make. Do I stay with Toby, even though I've loved Emily for years but do I stay, as not to hurt him? Do I break up with Toby because I'm not in love with and choose to be with the person who already has a hold of my heart? Do I break up with Toby and ask for space from Emily, allowing me time to think. Shaking my head, I realise I need someone else's opinion and I pull out my phone.

"Hey Spence, what's up?" Aria asked as soon as she answered my call.

"Hi, are you busy?"

"No, I'm just looking through shoe catalogues. Is something wrong?"

"Sort of, can I come over? I need your opinion about something."

"Of course you can," Aria said very welcoming. After a little small talk, I stand up and get ready to go out. Running out to my car, I begin the drive to Aria's on autopilot thinking too much about Emily and Toby.

* * *

"Hey Spence, come on in," Aria instructs once opening the front door.

"Thanks," I say shuffling into the house. We walk passed the lounge room where Ella shouts out a hello, I polite say it back before continuing up the stairs to Aria's room.

In the safety of her room, Aria asked "What's going on?"

"Emily came over to my house this morning, which isn't anything weird. Emily brought me a coffee and a jam and, she also was wearing a black eye, cut lip and  
bruised knuckles."

"She was in a fight?"

"Yeah but when I asked her about it she was very defensive and closed down about it, which isn't like her whatsoever. I kept asking her about it, she was about to tell me I believe but then there was a knock at the kitchen back door. Answering the door, I was surprised to see Toby but what surprised me more about him was he had two black eyes and bruised knuckles.

Aria questioned "So Emily and Toby got into a fight? Aren't they like best friends?"

"Yeah they are but the way they were towards each other would suggest otherwise, I ask what had happened and they said both nothing. Eventually I had Toby leave since Emily was there first, I asked her what had happened and she said while trying not to cry if we could please just enjoy one last coffee and donut together."

"Why would she say that? Is she going somewhere?"

"No, Emily had something to tell me and after it she believed we wouldn't be friends anymore."

"Okay, what did she tell me?" Aria asked.

I replied with "Emily told me that she's in love with me."

"Brain explosion right there," Aria points out with wide eyes.

"That was kind of my reaction as well, I was also sad. That's what Toby and Emily had fought about, apparently they made a deal never to fall in love with the same girl; so Toby was angry at Emily."

"I guess I can see why, it'd be like us falling for the same guy. Why were you sad that Emily was in love with you?"

"Toby once asked me if I wasn't dating him if there was someone I would date, if I had to kiss a girl who would I choose, just questions like that."

"And let me guess, you choose Emily."

"Every time without even needing to think about it. The reason I was sad about Emily admitting her feelings towards me is because, I was in love with her for many years."

"So that's why you were always sweet on Emily, let her do things that none of us did."

"Yeah."

"But your still not know, are you?"

I replied with "Emily got me to admit today that I'm not in love with Toby."

"Well that's been clear from the start, but what about Emily?"

"I don't know, never in my wild imagination would Emily say she loves me. She's the person who I always wondered about. I know you and Hanna understand me but Emily, she just gets me in a way no one else does."

"That's also pretty clear. Hanna and I notice the jokes you two share, the ones that go straight over our heads."

"Emily thinks I should break up with Toby, but I don't want it to seem like I'm dumping him to be with Emily."

Aria spoke "Emily's right, if you don't feel the same way about a person as the other does for you. You need to tell them and be honest. Do you want to be with Emily? Like be her girlfriend."

"I've wanted that since I was eight but then there was Toby."

"Say you're not with Toby, Emily admits her feelings what would you do?" Aria asked giving me time to think.

"I need to talk to Toby," I say with a sigh not really wanting to have this conversation.

"Yeah, you do," Aria said encouraging.

"Thanks for the help."

"I don't really do anything, you knew what you need to do, I just helped you realise it."

"Well still thank-you," I say standing up from her bed. After hugging Aria tightly, I made my out of the house and back to my car; where I would drive to Toby's house.

* * *

"Hey," Toby said with a smile as he opened his front door to see me.

"Hi," I say back less enthused then him. When Toby went to kiss my lips, I turned my head to the side and he kissed my cheek instead.

"Is everything okay?"

"Can we talk?"

"That's never good," he said still inviting me into the house. Sitting in the lounge room in silence, I didn't know how to tell him and I was stalling for time.

Toby states "You love her."

"Yeah, I do."

"It's okay Spencer, I knew this day would come."

"How did you know?"

"You never had to think about who you want to be with if I wasn't around, besides I saw the way you looked at Emily growing up. You've wanted more than friendship with Emily for a long time now, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I am so sorry Toby."

"It's okay, at least I got to call you my girlfriend for a while and that was nice; not everyone can say they've dated Spencer Hastings. Go find her and tell her, don't worry about me, I'll be okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"No but I want you to be happy and I know she'll treat you better than anyone else."

"Thank-you Toby, I am so sorry," I say feeling tears roll down my cheek. After pecking the side of Toby's face, I left his house forever. I heard the sound of crashing and breaking as soon as I closed the door, I wanted to go back inside but I couldn't; it wasn't my place to fix him anymore. Standing on the road as I look across at the house that looks so intimidating to me at this point, a house never look so scary before.

* * *

Walking up to the door, I take a deep breath and knock upon the door.

"Oh Spencer dear, how nice to see you," Mrs Fields said as she pulled the door open.

"Likewise, Mrs Fields."

Mrs Fields said "I hope you're here to see Emily, she came home very upset and wouldn't let me into her room. I think she tipped her bookcase over but I can't know for sure," I nod my head and think great this is my fault.

I replied with "Yes, I am here to see Emily. I hope she's up to me seeing me."

"If she wants to see anyone it'd be you Spencer," Mrs Fields open the door allowing me into the hose and encouraged me upstairs.

Knocking on Emily bedroom door, I heard Emily yell "Mum, I don't want to talk about."

"It's not your Mum," I say back. Hearing the sound of sliding before the door opens to reveal a teary face Emily.

Emily asked "What are you doing here Spencer, come to break my heat some more?"

"No, can you please just hear me out?"

"Whatever," Emily walked back into her room keeping the door open, allowing me to enter into her room. Walking into the room, it was very dark with the blinds closed but it was like all the happiness had been sucked out of the room.

"I just came from Toby's."

"Spare me the detail," Emily intrupps me.

"But before that I was at Aria's, she helped me realise something. Not really though because I knew the answers to the question I had to answer, I just needed to admit them to someone else."

"What are you talking about?"

"I broke up with Toby."

"Not because of what I said? I didn't mean for you two to break up."

"I know Emily and a little is part of what you said, but it wasn't right of me to stay with Toby."

"Why not?" Emily asked.

"Because I am in love with you," I point directly at Emily. Just when Emily goes to say something, we heard the sound of something being smashed. Crossing Emily's room and pulling the blinds open, we see Emily's wooden letter box has been smashed to pieces and Toby's standing there with a baseball bat.

"I'll go talk to him," I say.

Emily grabs my hand and said "No, I deserve that. I did kind of still his girlfriend." I watch as Emily and Toby look at each other, Toby nods his head once and Emily does the same.

Confused I asked "What's that about?"

"We are square now and Toby's okay with me dating you."

"He is?"

"Yep."

"Wait, you want to date me?" I asked unsure and everything Emily had said catching up to me.

"Yep," Emily said still sure as ever.

"So, I can take you out on a date say tomorrow night at eight?"

"Yes Spencer," Emily smiled leaning across to kiss me upon the lips. Instantly I felt this spark go off and fireworks were quick to follow, kissing someone had never felt like this before. As I ran my fingers through Emily's beautiful smooth hair, I couldn't believe how soft another females lips could be. When Emily pulled back it was the last thing I wanted but oxygen was needed at this point and time. I looked at Emily who was looking at me in this kind of daze and I imagine I am doing the same back. Suddenly ghostly smile appears on Emily's face, which is infectious and brings a bright smile to my face.

"I have wanted to do that for so long, if I knew it was going to feel that good I would have done it ages ago."

"Same," I breathe.

Emily then asked nervous "Umm…do you, would you like to go get some ice-cream and maybe go to the park?"

"As long as it's with you, then I'd love to get you some ice-cream."

"Awesome, just let me get changed and we can go," I nod my head before leaving the room. I couldn't believe how crazy this day had been. I started the day off with a boyfriend and now I was ending the day with no boyfriend, but gaining a girlfriend. The last thing I wanted to do was rub Toby's face in it but I was really happy to be expressing my feelings to Emily, the feelings which I have been holding in for a very long time. I hoped Toby could find his Emily, any girl would be lucky to have Toby as their boyfriend.

"Ready to go?" I heard Emily asked.

"Yes," I said with a smile as Emily took my hand and lead me out of her house.

The End.


	16. Something Called Love

Something Called Love

* * *

Watching from my spot on the couch as Alison and Emily once again stood closely to each other, whispering like they always do. We are a group of five friends, there's me Spencer, Hanna, Aria, Alison and Emily. We were all close but Alison and Emily, they seemed closer. Always whispering and being together. Jealousy wasn't the best colour on me, I hated Alison for how close she was to Emily. You see, I love Emily. I don't know when it first happened, maybe when we first meet but I only realised when Alison started getting closer to Emily. I thought the two might be dating but that would never happen, would it? I always found myself questioning it and changing my opinion every day.

"You okay Spence?" Hanna asked.

"All good," I say giving her a small smile as Emily and Alison re-joined the group.

Aria questioned "Why are you two so smiley?"

Alison explained "Emily just has something to tell you," I looked up at Emily curious to know what she want to say.

"You can tell us anything Em," Hanna said being the supportive friend and Aria nodded encouragingly.

"Okay. Well, here goes nothing. Umm...I'm gay, I like girls and I have for a very long time. I also hope you guys will support me."

"Yay!" Alison said clapping a little before tackling Emily into a hug. While Emily and Alison had their moment of friendship, I couldn't help but think maybe there was a chance Emily and I could, no there was no way she liked me.

Once the pair settled down, Aria said "Of course we'll support you Emily. Thank-you for trusting us and telling us."

"Yeah, like Aria said. We will always support you Emily," I said smiling when Emily looked into my eyes for a short minute.

"So, any ladies you've got your eye on?" Hanna questioned in her normal form of no tact.

"Hanna!" Aria shouted slapping her arm and going on "You can't just asked that after she comes out."

"What? I wanted to know. Emily's hot and sweet, she deserve someone equally hot and sweet as her. So, if there is a person she has her eye on, I want to make that possible."

"You have like literally no tact, whatsoever," I state to which Hanna nods.

Emily cleared her throat and said "There was a girl I liked for a long time but she super straight and probably wouldn't be interested anyway." That was a typically Emily sentences, to state someone wouldn't be interested in her. I wish Emily knew how amazing she was, I wish I could tell her. Emily is the best person in this world, she makes me a better person.

At seeing Emily and Alison share another whispered conversation, which result in Emily smiling and blushing. I couldn't stand it anymore, even if this girl Emily was straight. Emily seemed to have move onto liking Alison and I couldn't compete with Alison, not that Emily was something to fight over. Not wanting to look at them anymore, I stood up and stormed out of my own barn.

Standing in the backyard, I groan at myself for agreeing to host the sleepover this weekend, I couldn't leave to go home because I am home.

"You okay?" I heard Emily's sweet voice ask."

"I'm fine Emily, just go back."

"You don't sound fine and I don't want to go back. They are playing truth or dare, not my favourite game in the world."

"But it's Alison favourite."

"Just because Alison and I are friends doesn't mean we have to like the same thing. That's like saying you like to read, so automatically Hanna has to like to read," I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the image of Hanna reading.

Emily smiled and spoke "There's the Spencer Hastings smile, I like to see. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong because I could easily tickle it out of you."

"Please don't tickle me, there's nothing wrong. I just needed fresh air."

"When people say they're fine, it normally means something wrong. Then when you add fresh air, it mean something's really wrong."

"I hate you so much."

"No you don't," Emily said with her charming smile that made me fall in the first place.

Sighing, I turn my back on Emily and say "Your right, I don't hate you. That would probably be easier," I take a seat on the swing and Emily sits down next to me.

"Why would it be easier to hate me?"

"Because it be less complicated, there wouldn't be anymore feelings. It would just be simple hate. Although, you are perfect so it be would hard finding something to hate about you."

"I'm not perfect Spencer, far from it really. Also perfect doesn't exist, there is no perfect score or perfect person, it's only the best you can be of yourself."

"Don't say things like that."

"Things like what?"

"Things that make you sound wise and older than you are, it makes things harder."

"I don't understand Spencer." I looked into Emily's deep brown eyes and all I could see was confusion, her eyes search mine for answers. Deciding it was now or never, I'd never get a opportunity like this again. I slowly leaned forward and pressed my hesitant lips to Emily's soft ones. After two seconds of no reaction, I went to pull back but soon found I couldn't as Emily had placed her hand on the back of my head and encourage the kiss to continue. Pulling back from each other when we need air, I felt breathless, like I was floating. I couldn't believe I had just kissed Emily and Emily had kissed me back.

I whisper "I can't believe I just kissed Emily Fields."

Emily smiled and whispered back "I can't believe I just kissed Spencer Hastings." I felt a shiver go up my spine when Emily join our hands together.

After a few minutes of no talking, Emily asked "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," I say still in a state of shock.

"Alison's favourite game is truth or dare. Mine is seven minutes in heaven," I laughed at Emily ridiculous statement before falling into her open embrace.

I asked "Is this crazy? Us."

"Nope."

"Who was the other girl you like but was straight?"

"It turns out, she's not straight."

"I don't understand."

"Do I really need to spell out for you?"

"Yes please."

Emily then said "The. Girl. I. Liked. Who. I. Thought. Was. Straight. Was. You. Now. Unless. You. Kiss. Everyone. Like. That. Then. You. Are. Not. Straight." Emily puncher each word with a little peck and it made all the much better.

"Emily! Spencer!" We heard Alison shout as she walked out of the barn to discover us cuddled up together.

Alison smiled as she spoke "Was I right or was I right?"

"You were right."

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"Alison knew I had feelings for you and kept wanting me to tell you, but I was afraid that you wouldn't return the feelings. Alison managed to convince me tonight, you had feelings for me and all I had to do was be brave first."

Looking at Alison, I asked "You knew I had feelings for Emily?"

"Yep," Alison said.

"How?" I asked.

"I saw the way you looked at Emily and then the way you would look at me. You were so jealous, I didn't understand until I did. You have nothing to worry about Spencer, Emily and I are only friend and we will only ever be friends. I like dudes and Emily is lacking a lot in the department."

"Shut up," Emily said making Alison laugh.

Alison then said "The other two were worried about you, I thought I'd come find you since I knew what was probably happening. I wasn't sure if you were telling them."

"That's surprisingly sweet of you Alison."

"I care a lot about Emily, she's like my sister. So, that being the case. You hurt her in anyway shape or form, I will kill you."

"Ali!" Emily shouted but understood where Alison was coming from.

"I never want to hurt Emily."

"Good, let's keep it that way," Alison said before turning around and heading back into the barn.

Emily asked "So what are we going to do about Aria and Hanna? Are we going to tell them?"

"Hang on before we talk about them, what are we?"

"Right, sorry got ahead of myself. Spencer Hastings, would you do me a great honour in becoming my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Emily of course."

"Awesome," Emily said all cool and calm but something tells me that's not the truth.

"So, are we telling people or?"

Smiling, I say "I don't want hide this Emily. I've spent too long not being with you and now that I am, I want to shout it to the world."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Emily stated standing up and offering her hand to me. Taking Emily's offered hand, she helps me stand and after a couple quick pecks, we begin our small journey back to the barn.

"Hey you two," Aria said.

"We were getting worried," Hanna stated.

"No need to be worried," I said.

Emily then said "Oh, you remember me telling you about the girl I liked but stop because she was straight."

"Yes," Aria and Hanna said nodding.

Emily continued with "You can disregard that, my information was wrong." Emily proceed to peck my lips and take her seat back next to Alison.

"You and Spencer?" Hanna questioned as Aria stared up at me.

"Yep," Emily said smiling. I couldn't help but smile back before sitting down in Emily's lap.

Aria asked "You two aren't going to be all kissy in front of us, are you?"

I answered "What can I say, Emily doesn't taste like cherry chopstick but I'd be crazy not to keep going for a taste."

"Way, way, way to much information," Hanna said making Emily and I laugh. We continued the sleepover as normal, nothing had really changed. We were still the same group of girl, still close as ever but now two of us were dating. Emily and I were dating, I still couldn't get over how amazing that sounded and that it was actually a thing.

* * *

"Are you awake?" Emily whispered into the night.

"Yes," I whispered back.

"I really, really like you."

"I really, really like you too."

"I want things to work out but if you ever stop liking me that way, can you just tell me."

"Of course Emily but that will never happen."

"Okay."

"Emily."

"Yeah Spencer?"

"I only want to be with you."

"That was beautiful."

"Thank-you," I whispered back.

We then here Hanna's voice "As cute and adorable as this is, some of us would like to get some sleep."

"Sorry not sorry," Emily and I say at the same time, giggling afterwards. As Emily and I slowly settle down to sleep, I couldn't stop my mind from thinking. I am Emily Fields girlfriend and I couldn't be more happier in this moment if I tried. I wanted to shout it to the world, I am Emily Fields girlfriend!

No one else can be with Emily Fields, I am with her; she is mine! My protectiveness and jealousness only grew as our relationship built up but Emily knew how to settle me down. I do trust Emily, it's everyone else I don't trust. I mean have you seen her body, it's beautiful, she's beautiful and mine!

The End.


	17. Getting Married

Getting Married

* * *

"Family and Friends, we are all here today to witness the joining in wedded bliss of Emily Fields and Spencer Hastings. This joyous day celebrates the commitment and love which Emily and Spencer share for one another," Alison DiLaurentis said. We had wanted a close friend to be our minister, so Alison had gotten ordained to marry us. Excitement was running through my body, like electricity. I could not believe this day was finally here and was happening for me. It was my wedding, I was marrying Spencer Hastings.

Spencer was standing across from me wearing a traditional white wedding dress, with a small train that fell neatly at her feet. A small crown sat upon Spencer head, which had blue crystals and was given to her by her Mum. Behind Spencer stood Aria Montgomery and Spencer's sister Melissa Hastings. Melissa was family which is why she was in the wedding part. Spencer has elected to have Aria as her maid of honour.

Feeling my hand be squeezed by Spencer, I focused my eyes on Spencer who smile was bright and happy. I had elected to wear a completely white suite, everything from the jacket, shirt, pants, tie and shoes were white. My hair laid flatly down on my shoulder, just the way Spencer like it. Behind me stood Hanna Marin and Toby Cavanaugh, my two closest friends; Hanna was my maid of honour. Our ceremony was being attended by close friends and family, with them all joining us at the reception after the ceremony.

Alison asked "Who gives this woman away to this woman?"

"We do," Peter and Veronica Hastings said standing up. I couldn't resisted smiling over my shoulder at them, they had been nothing but supportive through out entire relationship, even when we were just friends and even when we announced our engagement.

Alison asked again "Who give this woman away to this woman?"

"We do," I heard my Mum and Dad say standing up like the Hastings had done.

Alison spoke "Now before the couple read their vows, I must ask. If anyone here can show cause as to why these two people should not be joined in matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace?" I looked around fearing someone would accuse but was relieved when that never happened.

Spencer spoke up scaring me "Relax Emily, no one is speaking up. I'm afraid your stuck with me," at Spencer's words everyone gave a small chuckle, I even allowed myself to laugh while relaxing.

"With that out of the way, Spencer and Emily please turn to one another," Alison requested which we did. I had to fight a laugh off, when Aria and Melissa quickly moved to straighten Spencer's dress.

Alison said "Spencer, when you are ready," Alison made a gesture for Spencer to start.

Spencer said "Emily, where do I begin? Well at the start of course. When I was five, I had my first encounter with a bully. These boys were picking on me because I was smart and didn't have any friends. I went home that day crying and wondering why I had to be different, what was it about me that made me so different. When I was seven, I fell off my bike at this every park. I remembered crying in pain, I thought I had broken my arm but it was just a graze. I then saw these big chocolate brown eyes in front of my face and this soft voice asking if I was okay. All I could do was nod my head. After receiving my answer, the girl with brown eyes left. I never received her name, little did I know that I had just met the girl I was going to marry. "

"The next day at school, those group of boys bullied me again. They pushed me backwards of the swing set, I remember my heart racing because my head going to hit the ground. But then arms, strong arms wrapped around me; stopping me from falling. After sitting me up right on the swing, those arms left and went to go beat up those boys. This girl who seemed to be my protector had to miss two weeks of recess, I felt bad for getting her into trouble; especially because I didn't know her name. "

"It wasn't until high school that I learnt her name, her name was Emily Fields. I thought it was the most beautiful name in the world, I still had no idea that this girl would turn out to be my wife. We were paired in the same group for English with Alison, Aria and Hanna. Before anyone knew what was happening, the five of us became in spreadable. Wherever one was, another was likely right behind us. It wasn't until Junior year of high school that I shared my first kiss with my brown eyed, strong arms hero and still then I didn't know. "

"When High School finished, I thought Emily and I were breaking up because that's what happens to most high school sweetheart couples. It wasn't until Emily told me she was accept into Hollis, that I knew she was the one for me. Emily had declined offers from Yale, Harvard, Princeton to stay here in Rosewood with me. I had told Emily she couldn't choose me over the bright swimming future, that life had in store for her. Emily said to me, she could. I didn't understand, how could Emily chose me over swimming. Emily said to me, it was easy. "

"It took me months to forgive Emily and anyone who was around during that month, hate it just as much as we did. Midway through our third year at Hollis, Emily decided she wanted to move out of home; which was not easy for her. She didn't want to leave her Mum, all by herself but it was sadly time for Emily to grow up and get her own house. Emily rented the closet apartment, which ended up being two blocks away from her parents house. Emily told me, it had just happened but anyone who knows Emily, knows she did it on purpose. Despite my fathers requested to focus on my classes, I spent most nights at Emily's new apartment. "

"It wasn't until our final year at Hollis that I moved in, that was a journey in itself. It was after my final test at Hollis when Emily proposed to me, I was so shocked. Emily didn't seem like the marriage type, I just thought we'd be together like we were forever. While still stunned, I said yes. Of course, I was going to marry Emily Fields. So, here we are two years later finally getting married. We've had bumps and scraps. We've had good and bad times. We've had adventures together. We still have plenty more to follow. Emily, it's simple I Love you and cannot wait to call you my wife. I realise now, I've spoken a lot but I needed for everyone to know our story because I love our story." I watched as Spencer went through her vows, which just recounted our story but it was a beautiful story to tell.

Alison spoke "Beautiful words Spencer. Now, Emily do you think you can follow that?"

"I'll give it ago," I say chuckling, a little nervous.

Clearing my throat, I said "Let's see if I can get throw this without crying."

"Tissues on stand-by," Hanna and Toby said. Turning to look at them, I saw they were both holding packet of tissues for me and I quickly took Hanna's because she was closer to me.

"Spencer, in you I found my best friend. Spencer, in you I found my girlfriend. Spencer, in you I found my first love. Spencer, in you I found my Fiancée. Spencer, in you I found my wife. While you didn't know, I knew the whole time that you were the girl for me. No one could make me as happy as you could, no one could make me laugh as much as you could."

I stop to take a deep breath, Spencer asked "You okay?"

I replied with "Really, trying not to cry."

"It's okay," Spencer said running her thumb over hand.

With a deep breath, I continue "I never thought this day would happen, I also think my Mum never thought this day would happen," I stop to allow everyone to laugh.

"I didn't think I would ever find someone who made me feel so loved and so happy, but in you Spencer Hastings I found that. I found my life in you Spencer. I want to be a better person for you and because of you. I want to give you everything, you can ever desire. I promise you today in front of our friends and family, things won't always be happy between us but I promise to neither walk. I will always stay standing right their by your side or sitting, depending on the situation we are in. I love you Spencer soon to be Fields. Welcome to my family and thank-you for letting me into yours." I nod my head at Alison to signal I had finished.

Alison said "Great job, Emily. I see only a few tears have fallen," I smile at Alison.

Alison asked "Who has the rings?"

"I do," Aria and Hanna said at the same time. While Spencer turns to Aria, I turn to Hanna who hands me my ring to Spencer. Hanna quickly dabs my face with tissues to wipe away the tears that had fallen during mine and Spencer's vows.

Once Spencer and I were facing each other again, Alison spoke "Emily, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," I say before pushing the ring down Spencer's ring finger; careful not to hurt her.  
Alison said "Spencer, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Spencer spoke "With this ring, I thee wed." Spencer then slide the ring down my ring finger, also being careful but I had to dig my teeth into my lips when her nail scrapped my finger a little.

Alison said not hiding her excitement "With the power vested in by the state of Pennsylvania, I know pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss your bride." Without needing to be told twice, I lean forward and connect my lips with Spencer. I felt Spencer arms come up around my neck and pull me deeper into her, as well as the kiss. Breaking away from the kiss, I looked down at our friends and family who had stood up and were clapping for us.  
Like requested our bridal parties quieten everyone back down and I said "Thank-you all for coming to witness our marriage to each other, it mean a great deal to us that you could all be here. We have one last requested, today marks eight years since Spencer and I start dating. Can we all please clap eight times together and one for good luck?"

Together we counted our claps "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight and one for good luck." It was amazing to see and here everyone clapping at the same time and all in celebration.

Spencer shouts "Who's ready to party!?"

"We are," Aria, Melissa, Hanna, Toby and Alison shouted together. With that Spencer and I lead the bridal party back down the aisle, accepting congratulations, hugs, kisses and handshakes from family and friends.

The End.


	18. Happy Christmas Spemily

A/N: Hello Everyone, it is that time again. Christmas is upon us once again, I cannot believe it is Christmas already; I'm still in June somewhere. This year had just flown passed. I would like to wish you and your families a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. I hope Christmas is filled with joy, laughter and Christmas cheer. I hope your new years is magical and hopeful for you.

I would also like to thank all of you Emria supporters for sticking with this one-shot based story and for reviewing, your reads and comments mean a lot to me. I really am trying my best to write more one-shots and post them, as soon as they are completed. I'll be the first one to admit, I fell behind and dropped the ball this year. Which I am very sorry for, I am going to try even more in the coming new year but I don't know what's going to happen with me next year.

This one-shot is like what I did last year, it genetic. So, all my one-shots stories I do for Emison, Paily, Hannily, Emria and Spemily are all getting the same story. However, this year I have changed a few details; which is why a few stories will be shorter than others. But, I do hope you like these Christmas one-shots, I've just spent the last three hours writing and correcting them, I hope the names are all right in each one-shot. Apologise in advance if they aren't, I am very tired.

Merry Christmas Everyone and Happy New Year From Yours Truly, ~KJ99!

* * *

Happy Christmas Spemily

* * *

"Emily, what are we doing out here?" Spencer asked. It was currently two days before Christmas, which I wouldn't get to spend with Spencer. So, we were out celebrating our own Christmas, together before returning to our families.

Walking across the High school grass, I say "I don't know if you remember but this is the exact spot we met," I stop right in the middle.

Spencer smiled "You had just fallen off your bike, no one was rushing over and so I did."

"Yep," I say nodding while smiling.

"You always get nostalgic around the holiday, it's so cute," Spencer rubbed hand her lightly up and down my shoulder.

"I can't help it. Every day with you, I make a new memory and I cherish it."

"You big softy," Spencer said scoffing lightly. Spencer and I had been dating for four year, it had been an instant connection; ever since we met that day I fell off my bike on the first day of high school. In the fall, Spencer and I were leaving for Berkeley University. We saw each other in our own futures and we wanted to keep it that way, so Berkeley was the right choice in the end. I would swim while studying sport phycology and Spencer would study law while also playing for the field hockey team.

"Spencer, we have spent the last four years together and we are about spend another four years together. But really I want to spend not just the next four years together, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, with that being said. Would you Spencer Jill Hastings make me the happiest women alive in becoming my wife?" As I asked the big questioned I dropped down onto one knee and present Spencer will a green incrusted diamond ring.

"Yes, Emily. Yes!" Spencer shouted pulling me back up into her arms. Wrapping my arms around Spencer as I felt tears roll down my cheek. I couldn't believe she actually said yes, it was my biggest dream for her to say yes.

"She said yes!" I shout stepping back throwing my arms up in celebration. Taking Spencer's hand in mine, I carefully slide the ring down her finger and made it official.

I asked looking at Spencer "Do you know what this makes me feel like doing?"

"Having sex?"

"Yes but also like singing."

"Oh please do, I love your singing voice," Spencer encouraged excited.

Clearing my throat "Here goes nothing," I say getting the tune into my head.

Emily: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, let your heart be light. From now on, our trouble will be out of sight." I brushed my hand across, stating any problems were out of slight; allowing us to enjoy Christmas. When Spencer saw, I didn't know for what reason in particular but I hoped it was because this was her favourite Christmas song.

Emily: "Have yourself a merry little Christmas, make the yule-tide gay." I smiled at the word gay, knowing in the song it meant happy but still a Christmas song had the word gay in it.

Emily: "From now on, our trouble will be mile away. Here we are as in olden days, happy golden days of yore." I sung lightly hoping to do as well as Michael Buble but it was hard without a tune.

Emily: "Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more." I smiled thinking of Hanna, Aria and Alison, our closest friends and their reactions to our engagement.

Emily: "Through the years we all will be together, if that fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough and have yourself a merry little Christmas now." I was surprised when Spencer stepped forward and connected our lips together. I wasn't expecting her to kiss me now, especially while I was singing. However, if Spencer wanted to be kissing now instead of me singing; I was more than happy to oblige.

Spencer pulled back from the kiss, a little breathless she whispers "I love you so much Emily."

"I love you too, Spencer so damm much. I can't wait to call you my wife."

"Back at you Em."

"Merry Christmas Spencer, I hope this is the best one yet."

"It already is with this on my finger," Spencer wiggled the ring around.

"Well Beyoncé did say 'cause if you like it, than you should have put a ring on it.' So, I more than like you. I love you and I anted to put a ring on that finger."

"You say the sweetest things in the cutest Emily way possibly."

"Why-Thank-You, Thank-you very much," I say smiling down at Spencer.

With a sigh, I state "I should probably get you home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, I'm too excited."

"Look at this way, one more night of sleep is one more night closer to our wedding."

"Hey, that was clever."

"You, Spencer are amazing and I am so lucky to have you in my life. I don't know what I would've done if you said, no."

"Well don't think about that because it won't ever happen. I love you Emily and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to be your wife."

"Cool," I say acknowledging Spencer's words with a simple word and side smile.'

"Beautifully said Emily, I just know you put a lot of thought into your responds."

"Sorry," I say feeling bad.

"No, it's okay. I know you like using one word to describe things in the moment, that's what makes you so unique and special to me."

"Love you Spencer."

"Love you Emily," Spencer replied. Looping my arm up with Spencer's, I began guiding us slowly back to the car; not wanting this night to ever end.

"She said yes!" I shout scaring Spencer but making her smile at my happiness of our engagement.

The End.


	19. Feelings Spilling Over

A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Welcome to my first Spemily One-Shot of the year and hopefully it won't be the last. I am going to try my very best to keep posting as many one-shots for Spemily as I can.

So, over the passed week I have been watching old but new episodes/scenes from a show called All My Children. I think I have almost watched all scenes with Bianca in them. Bianca is my favourite character on AMC, I hate what they did to her romantic life, giving her someone and then having them cheat or killed off. Anyway, my point is, I set myself another challenge which was to write a story inspired by AMC for all my one-shot stories. This challenge took a few days but today, I finally finished it; which I am quite proud of.

Please enjoy this latest One-Shot of Spemily ~KJ99

* * *

Feelings Spilling Over

* * *

One step, two step, three step...I thought as I entered the high school gymnasium. It was homecoming and with recently coming out, no one seem to want to take m as their date; no one wanted to be seen with the freak of the week. But, I had bought a ticket at the request of my friends, Hanna was homecoming Queen and she needed my vote and Spencer had organised the whole dance.

However, Spencer could ask me to jump off a cliff and I would. In my coming out, I had been spared in revealing my more than friends feelings for Spencer. Which was good thing, since Spencer's date tonight was my good friend Toby. Toby, is an amazing guy; especially after I told him I was gay. He didn't ask question that others had, he just stood by my side. So, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him.

"Hey, you made it," Spencer called as I joined the group. Hanna's date was Sean, Aria's date was Noel and Spencer's date was Toby.

"Yeah. I like living," I say and they laughed understanding the joke.

Sean offered "Well, you are more than welcome to share my date," I smiled up at the gesture.

Hanna said "One dance, please Emily?"

"Of course Hanna," I say never being able to say no to Hanna, either.

Noel spoke up as well "Well, if Sean is offering then I better and I know Aria really wants to dance with you."

"Really?" I asked looking at Aria.

"You better believe it," Aria answered.

Toby said "We've shared everything since we were five years old trading card, video games, even shoes at one point. So, what's mine Emily is yours; you know that."

"Yeah, I do," I say stepping into Toby's open arms for a hug.

"Aww," I heard the girls say making me roll my eyes.

"Oh, this is my favourite song. Come on Emily!" Hanna shouted taking my arm and lead me out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Looking around the gym as I leaned against the wall, it looked incredibly. Spencer had put so much work into this dance and it had really paid off. It was the middle of the night, I had already dance with both Hanna and Aria. Twice with Hanna actually, after she was announce homecoming Queen; she insisted on dancing with me.

"Hey you," Spencer said as she duck underneath some balloons to face me.

"Hi," I said taking a sip of my punch.

"What are you doing here by yourself?"

"Nothing," I shrug unsure.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said just as a group of girls walk passed laughing.

"What did they do?"

"Nothing. It was just a mistake for me come here is all. I'm just going to head home," I said and made my way to the exit.

"Emily, wait!" Spencer called. Stopping me by running in front of me, in the hallway.

Spencer asked "What happened? I want the truth."

"It's nothing, it's just the same thing I've been getting all week."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Spencer, people here they aren't okay with me and I don't blame them."

"Don't you ever say that again," Spencer said with fire in her eyes.

"I should never have come out, it was so stupid. I'm stupid. Dammit, why can't I be normal? Why does everything have to happen to me? I just wish I could disappear, forever," I said honestly to Spencer.

"Never say that again," Spencer said charging into my arms.

Spencer said "I don't want you to disappear Emily, I need you in my life. Who else am I going to talk sports with?" I laughed a little at Spencer's words.

"I'm sorry Spencer. It's just hard."

"I know Emily, I know. Hey, what's that?" Spencer asked moving my hair, making me wince.

Spencer asked "That's a burn, it wasn't there before. Who did this to you?"

"It's nothing I can't handle, just leave it."

"But someone is hurting you."

"I still owe you a dance."

"Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just asking. Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yes, I do but I also want to know who gave you that burn."

"Just leave it. Come on, you put so much work into this night. You should be enjoying this."

"Fine but we are talking about this later."

"I'd expect nothing less from you Hastings," I say making Spencer smile. Walking back into the gym with Spencer on my arm, we walked straight over to the dancefloor just as a slow song began to play; 'Can't fight this feeling' to be exact.

Spencer smiled as couples began to slow their dancing, she asked "Do you still want to dance?"

"Do you?" I asked back. Without another word Spencer took my hand in hers and pull me in closer to her. Together we slowly swayed from side-to-side along with the music. When Spencer felt comfortable enough to rest her head upon my chest, I couldn't help but smile at how comfortable and right this felt.

I whispered into Spencer's ears "And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever."

"You have a beautiful voice, I continue please," Spencer wished and what she wished, she got from me at least.

"Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for and if I have to crawl upon the floor. Come crashing through your door, baby, I  
can't fight this feeling anymore." As I sang the words, I thought they couldn't be anymore truer in this moment. My feelings for Spencer, I was struggling to keep them at bay. The only reason I had managed for so long was because was of the person watching us right now, Toby.

"My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you, I've been running round in circles in my mind and it always seems that I'mm following you girl, cause you take me to the places that alone I'd never find."

Spencer whispered "I forget how beautiful your voice is. I wished you'd sing more."

"And even as I wander I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a cold, dark winter's night and I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might."

Pulling back slightly from Spencer, I sung looking into her eyes "And I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for. It's time to bring this ship into the shore and throw away the oars, forever. Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore, I've forgotten what I started fighting for and if I have to crawl upon the floor. Come crashing through your door, baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore." While singing I looked into Spencer's eyes and I swore I saw something in them that I had never seen before. When I felt a pull to kiss Spencer, I almost gave in until I caught a glimpse of Toby over Spencer's shoulder.

"I can't," I say before turning around and walking away; leaving Spencer standing on the dancefloor alone.

* * *

As I walked out of the gym for the second time that night, I could feel tears slightly running down my cheek. I had been so close and it felt like Spencer wanted to but we couldn't, we never could.

"Emily! Emily Fields!" I heard being shouted from behind me. Stopping, I turn to see Toby walking to catch up with me.

"I'm sorry," I say getting ready for a punch.

Toby spoke "Emily, I'm not going to hit you."

"Your not?" I questioned opening an eye up to assess the situation.

"No."

"Okay, but why not?"

"Because I've known about your feelings for Spencer, forever."

"You have?"

"Yes. You don't exactly hide your feelings very well."

"You know me, I'm a heart on the sleeve kind of girl."

"You are, which is why this friendship works so well."

I smiled before saying "I have to go."

"What about your date?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Spencer, she has feelings for you too. When things weren't working between us, she told me it was because she has feelings for you. I knew about your feelings for her. We kind of planned this night to be your first date, please don't be mad."

"I was on my first date and I didn't know it?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit, I hope I wasn't a jerk."

"You weren't," I heard Spencer's voice say as she walked up to join us.

Toby said looking at me "Don't feel bad, I'm happy for you Emily. Now, get the girl you've always want." Toby lightly punched my shoulder in encouragement before walking away from us.

Looking at Spencer, I ask "You have feelings for me?"

"And you have feelings for me?" Spencer asked back.

I smiled and asked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Same question."

"Fear," we said at the same time.

"I'm not afraid anymore, Spencer."

"Good," Spencer said stepping into my personal bubble. Without even another word being said, Spencer leant forward and we shared our first kiss.

"Yes," I heard Toby shout down the hall making me smile but I continued to kiss Spencer. Bring my hand up to the back of her head, I held her in place. I could feel Spencer's hands running up and down my back, it was a feeling I could get use to.

Pulling back from Spencer after five minutes of kissing, I say "Have Mercy."

"You have got to find a new show to watch," Spencer said breaking out of my arms.

"I'll have you know Full House is a classic show and I will never stop watching it."

"Good," Spencer said with a coy smile and offering my hand.

Spencer said "Let's go dance."

"Okay," I agreed taking her hand.

I asked as we walked "Spencer, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, Emily. I thought you'd never ask." Spencer leant over to peck my cheek. Walking back into the gym again, I could feel eyes on me but I didn't care because I was in Spencer's arms and she was in mine. Plus, Spencer has just said yes to being my girlfriend; everyone can get screwed after that.

"I love your smile, Em," Spencer whispered as her arms wrapped around my neck and mine fell to her waist.

"I love you."

"So smooth," Spencer said with a shake of the head. We continued to dance for the rest of homecoming night, everyone was invisible to us. It was just Spencer and I on the dancefloor, no one else existed.

The End.

* * *

A/N:

Song Reference

Can't Fight This Feeling by REO Speedwagon

Can someone please let me know if you like me putting songs into these one-shots. I feel like I have over done it but I like putting songs into one-shots. So, it would be really helpful to know how you guys feel about it.

Thank-you for reading, until next time ~KJ99


End file.
